The Brewing Storm
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Sequel to "A Storm Within." Mike is still unconscious and the team is trying their best to go about their way. Randy is trying his best as well with Punk while Alicia is coming to terms with her powers. An enemy is looming and they don't know it. AU/Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

** Chapter One**

"_Hey, Mikey. How you doing?" A chuckle. "I don't even know why I asked that. We're worried about you, kid. You know that, right? Randy has been taking care of Punk like a mother would a sick child. It's absolutely adorable. Don't tell them I said that. I think it's funny as hell though. You've been trying to get them to like each other for several years. Who would have thought that it would take you getting seriously injured for them to see eye to eye." _

_ A pause. "Mike, I've always considered you to be like a son to me. Hell, Kane and I were thinking of teaching you the family business...funerals that is. You already know how to be a Hunter. We need someone to pass along our legacy if something should happen to us. You're the man for the job in our eyes. So don't you die on me, you understand? Don't you die. Please, God, don't you take him. He's needed here. His family needs him."_

…

Punk slowly walked around the house like a cat. He had been avoiding Randy for nearly two hours. He did not mind the attention, but he wanted to be on his own for awhile. The Dampyr wandered to the library and found Yoshi stacking up the new books in a different location.

"Hey, Yoshi," Punk greeted.

"Hi," Yoshi greeted back. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Been laying around enough as it is."

Yoshi nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"Just stretching my legs...and hiding from Randy."

Yoshi laughed. "Driving you crazy?"

Punk nodded.

"Well, you can hang out here as long as you like."

Punk smiled and walked down the many aisles of the library. His eyes took in the titles rapidly. He pulled out a book and flipped through it before putting it back. The library put him at ease, the cool air, the smell of old books, the stillness. It reminded of his childhood at the monastery.

"Punk!" Randy called.

Punk looked around quickly.

"Yoshi, is Punk down here?"

Yoshi shook his head.

"Damnit!"

Randy began to search the aisles while Punk ducked and dodged. The Dampyr dove under a table when Randy went by. Punk climbed up and scampered away, holding his injured side. He flattened himself in a space between some bookshelves. This cat and mouse chase went on for fifteen minutes and Punk was quickly becoming tired.

"Told you he wasn't here," Yoshi said.

"You didn't say anything," Randy stated. "You just shook your head."

"Same thing."

Randy smirked and pulled out a Pepsi can from his cloth jacket pocket. Yoshi's eyes widened as Randy cracked the can open. Punk peeked his head out and bit into his knuckle. Randy left the can on Yoshi's desk and left. A minute went by and another and another. Yoshi watched the door and nodded. Punk came out of his hiding spot and brought the can to his lips. The Japanese man smiled and shook his head at his friend.

"You know, if he's aggravating you, you should tell him," Yoshi suggested.

"It's not really aggravating...I just want a breather. With Mike the way he is, he's clinging to me. I'm not Mike and I don't want to be his replacement," Punk replied.

"You really think that?" Randy asked standing in the doorway.

Both Punk and Yoshi jumped at the voice. They looked at him. After a moment, Punk slowly nodded.

"Okay, I can be aggravating. I'm sorry. It's just that...it's keep my mind occupied," Randy explained. "I don't want to lose Mike and the voices have gotten worse."

"What?" both Punk and Yoshi asked.

Randy sighed. "The voices have gotten worse."

_"Weakling."_

_ "Why are you telling them your business?"_

"Have you told Taker?" Yoshi questioned.

Randy shook his head. "He has a lot to think about."

"It doesn't matter," Punk replied. "He has to know."

Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"How long has it been...getting worse?" Punk asked.

"Since Mike's..." Randy bit into his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

Punk quickly finished his drink. "Come on. Let's go to Taker." He walked over to him.

"I'll do it later."

"Now!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You're having a problem. He should know."

"I told you, I'll tell him later."

Punk placed his hands on his hips. "Stop being stubborn and let's go."

Randy rolled his eyes. "No, I can deal."

"Deal, my ass. We're going." Punk pulled on Randy's hand.

"Give me a few days."

"Fuck that. We're doing this shit right now."

"No."

"Randal Keith Orton. We are going to Taker now and that's final."

Both man stare at each other. Anger flaring and running through their veins. Soon, Randy chuckled.

"This isn't funny," Punk stated.

"It's been awhile since we had an argument."

Punk was taken aback. He thought a moment and soon smiled. "Yeah, it has."

Randy pulled Punk to him and kissed him. Yoshi rolled his eyes and flicked his hands at them, shooting water from his fingertips.

"Shit, that's cold," Punk said breaking the kiss.

"No," Yoshi said. "Not in the library."

Randy and Punk laughed. Yoshi continued the assault until the two ran away.

…

Evan stood in the shop staring at Ted, Cody, Falend, and John. They closed the store for an hour to give the young man a rundown of how to run the register, make drinks, receiving shipments and returning items, cleaning, and customer service. He was mindful of how to act around Falend and John because Cody and Ted let him know that they were just humans and that they did not have any inklings of the supernatural world like they did. Yes, Falend was full of information, but she never seen it nor experienced it first hand. John was just the new guy like Evan.

"Dress code is casual with our special apron," Cody said as he handed Evan two red aprons.

"Any questions?" Ted asked.

"He has lots," Falend stated. "We scared the poor boy."

"Um..." was all that came out of his mouth.

"See," she noted.

"Don't worry about it, bro," John said. "You'll get the hang of it."

Evan nodded.

"You'll start tomorrow," Ted said.

"Okay...cool," Evan breathed.

A knock came at the door.

Cody checked to see who it was and smiled. He unlocked the door and Jeff entered. John looked up and sucked air quickly. Jeff dyed his hair red and freshly painted his nails black and red. He wore a tight black wife-beater and black and red trimmed Tripp pants. His right arm had a red arm sock while his left had a black arm sock. Black books with red laces adorned his feet.

Cody and he hugged for a brief moment. Jeff looked up and moved his eyes over the gathered people. He went back to stare at Falend. Falend returned the gaze and the storm behind her eyes picked up.

"We're almost finished here," Cody stated and went back.

"Any questions?" Ted asked again.

Evan shook his head.

"You can stay and learn a bit or just wait til tomorrow," Cody said.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Evan replied.

"Come on, Puppy," Jeff said, breaking his focus from the black woman.

Evan nodded.

Falend shook her head, took out a bag of Skittles from her apron pocket, and opened them. She popped a couple into her mouth. Jeff spotted the bag and smirked before leaving. Ted took notice of the silent interaction between the two. He rubbed his chin and smiled.

Falend slapped John on the chest.

"Huh? What?" He looked at her.

She offered some candy.

"Skittles."

They both munched before going back to work.

"We need to go to your house or apartment or where ever you live," Jeff explained.

"I live with roommates," Evan said. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do we have to go to my place?"

"To get your stuff."

"Wh..why?"

Jeff went to Evan and grabbed him by the shoulders. He stared into his brown eyes and said, "Listen, Puppy, ordinary life is no longer an option for you. Once you have seen behind the curtain, you'll start to take notice of everything that is part of the other world...the supernatural world. It'll drive you mad and you'll break." Jeff dropped his hands and wiped his mouth. "Damnit, Mike."

Evan stared at him.

"He's better at this than anyone else, but you have me. I'm going to try my best with you...okay?"

Evan nodded.

"Let's go."

After thirty minutes of cleaning, John went up to Cody and asked, "Who was that guy?"

"Oh, the one that picked up Evan?" Cody questioned.

John nodded.

"That's Jeff Hardy."

"Jeff." John smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Cody stared after his employee and smiled.

…

Alicia stayed away from Kane since the gathering. She did not want to see him nor talk to him. Fear gripped her heart. Fear of losing him, fear of him leaving her, fear of her own power. She walked the halls ducking from everyone when possible.

Today was the same as any other day: avoiding, ducking, and dodging. She walked passed Kane's bedroom door and was unaware that it quickly opened. He grabbed her and pulled her in the room, closing the door behind them. He held her still to look in her eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked finally asked after a tense five minutes of silence.

"I...um..." stuttered out of her mouth.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you."

"But I could hurt you."

They stared into each other's eyes. Kane let her go.

"You won't hurt me," he said quietly.

She hung her head as he walked passed her. He sat down on his bed and ran his hand over his bald head. She went to him and stood before him.

"You won't hurt me," he said again as he looked up at her.

She nodded as he pulled her into a kiss. She moaned letting him have entry to her mouth. He explored the wet, warm crevice with his muscle before her tongue started to dance with his. He reached underneath her shirt and started to knead her breast. She let out a gasp and turned her head to catch her breathe. His tongue coasted down her neck and he nipped at her collarbone.

Alicia took off her shirt and bra and immediately, Kane attacked her right breast as his hand went to work on her left one. He sucked and nipped her nipple while he twisted the left one with his hand. He went to other side and continued his mouth work. Alicia was panting deeply and arched forward into his mouth.

Kane stopped and kissed her deeply as he took off her pants. He held her by the hips, enjoying the kiss. They broke apart and stared into each other's lust filled eyes. Alicia moved to the bed and laid on her back as Kane quickly stripped. He got beside her and kissed her. He kissed his way down and stared at her shaven cunt. He smiled up at her and she turned her head as she blushed.

He blew his hot breathe over her clit causing her to tremble. He licked up once and she bit her lip. Nodding, he went to work sucking and nipping her little bundle.

"Oh!" she gasped.

She could feel him licking and sucking on her folds. She could feel his tongue enter her, twisting around making her juices flow. She hitched her breathe when he slowly entered her with his finger. She slowly rocked against it, pleasuring herself.

Kane enjoyed watching her. She was something new to him, a woman that could see pass the monster. The giant had fell in love with her from the first time he saw her in Mike's arms. He observed her but never approached.

"Kane," she moaned.

He could feel her muscle gripping and releasing. She was on the verge of her first of many orgasms. He circled her clit as she quickened her pace and with the added pleasure, she arched her body up and clamped down. He could feel her juices flow out around his digit. He pulled his finger out and sucked it clean.

"You taste really sweet," he whispered.

She smiled as she stared at him through half closed lids. He moved up to her and kissed her. She responded with a kiss of her own.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded and he positioned himself between her legs. He wrapped them around himself and entered. She was tight, which he loved. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt his large member inside of her. She started to clench her claw muscles around him making him grunt. She giggled.

"You think you're funny?" Kane asked.

She nodded. He pulled out leaving just the head inside and then he slammed into her. She let out a load moan. He smiled down at her and did this a few more times and each time her moans became loader and loader. Soon, he picked up the pace and the headboard slammed against the wall with each powerful thrust. The room filled with pants, moans, curses, and grunts. Their bodies glistened with sweat.

Alicia clung to Kane's forearms, nails digging into his flesh. He loved the pain and it caused him to quicken the pace even more. He grabbed her legs and lifted them up onto his shoulders so he could go deeper. Her eyes widened as he hit her spot. He grinned at this and started to aim for that bundle with each thrust. He could feel her clench around him as her climax reached its apex. He could feel the juices drip down his legs, but he kept thrusting, hitting that bundle over and over. She trembled as he continued his work for another orgasm from her.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as another surge built up. Her muscles clenched and released around his member. Kane felt his balls tightened as his own release built up.

"In or out?" he grunted.

She shook her head too lost to concentrate on the question.

"Baby," he managed. "In or out?"

She took deep breathes, back slowly arching up. "In...in!"

With that he let out a primal scream, slammed in her, and released his cum inside causing her to orgasm as well. They stilled their movements and stared in each other's eyes. He could feel their united juices flow out and he smiled.

"You're pushing me out," he said.

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

He shook his head, pulled out with a hiss, and laid beside her. He grabbed her and pulled the young woman to him. She laid her head on his chest and stared up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For avoiding you."

"Don't worry about it."

She nodded and started to kiss his chest. She bit his nipple.

He glared at her and smiled. "Ready for round two?"

"Maybe."

Sounds of clapping came from outside Kane's door.

"Encore, encore!"

"Yay!"

"Way to go, man!"

"WhooHoo!"

Alicia blushed and buried her face into his chest.

"If I get to the door and I catch your asses, I swear to God, I'm kicking it!" Kane proclaimed.

"Shit!"

"Run!"

Alicia giggled. She leaned forward for a kiss. "Would you have gotten up to go kick their asses?"

He thought a moment and shook his head. "I would rather stay here beside you."

She smiled and got comfortable beside him. Soon, sleep claimed them so they could rest up for round two.

…

_"Mizzy? I need you to wake up. Teddy and I really miss you. I know Falend misses you as well. She came up with more cookie recipes. I know you would love to try them out." A sniffle. "Dude, don't do this to me. We've been friends for a long time. I consider you my brother. I want to see you up and smiling. Randy is driving Punk mad. You need to wake up before Punk snaps and kills Randy. Well, Randy would end up killing him, but you know what I mean. God, why did you have to be so reckless? Why didn't you wait for back up? Punk nearly died and now you're caught in between the world of the living and the dead. This is too much. Mike. Mikey, wake up...please. Wake up."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

** Chapter Two**

"_Michael Mizanin, you are seriously pissing me off. You need to wake up. You have to wake up. Everyone misses you. Fuck boy, this house isn't the same without you. I see it in their eyes. They put on their fake smiles, but they are hurting. Little one, you need to wake up." _

_ A pause. "You know, Taker and I have been thinking about having you learn how to be a mortician. I know that it's probably something that you don't want to do, but you're like a son to Taker and a nephew to me. If anything happens to us, which I doubt, we want you to take over. Understand?" A sigh. "What the fucking am I saying? Why am I doing this?" Another pause. "Listen...I promise you, if you don't wake up, if you decide to pass, the Hunters will not disband. We will stay together not matter what...okay?"_

…

Edge walked through the mall with Chris by his side. He stared at his boyfriend with all the love and admiration that he had. He took in every word that fell from the older man's lip. Edge thought about grabbing Chris's face and giving him a kiss, but they were out in public and he did not want to embarrass his lover.

"Man, it's good to be back," Chris stated with a smile on his face.

Edge nodded.

"What do you want to do first?"

"What ever you want to do, babe."

"Well, I'm thirsty and I've missed LayCool's Smoothies and Teas."

Edge smiled. "Let's go and get some smoothies."

They walked side by side to the little shop. Every once in awhile, their hands would brush against each other causing both men to blush. Edge held the door open for his boyfriend and stopped before entering. Something, or rather, someone caught his eye.

"Edge?" Chris called.

Edge stared into the crowd.

"Adam Copeland."

The use of his real name snapped Edge out of his trance. He turned his attention to his boyfriend. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just order for me and I'll be right back."

Chris watched as Edge made his way through the crowd and to a hallway. Chris shook his head and went to wait in line. Edge looked over his shoulder to make sure his love did not follow. He turned his attention forward once more and pulled out a knife as he made his way down the hall. When he heard voices, he placed the blade away. He continued to walk until he got to the exit. Edge shook his head and turned back only to stop short.

"Hello, my brother," Christian greeted.

Edge gulped.

"No greeting for me."

Edge inhaled deeply. "He-hello, Christian. H-how are you?"

"Good. I am good. You?"

"The same." Edge crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want?"

"Getting to the point."

"I have someone waiting for me."

Christian tilted his head to the side. "The blond?"

"Yeah...the blond."

"He is very...handsome."

Edge clenched his teeth.

"What do I want? What do I want?" Christian tapped his chin. "I want my brother back."

"Please. I'm not your brother."

Christian scrunched up his face in pain. "That hurts, Edge. That really does."

"Shove it, Christian. Now, what do you what?"

"I told you," the man took a step forward. "I want you."

"Why?"

"I've found him."

Edge looked at the man as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I have found the chosen one."

Edge started to chuckle. "The chosen one? Are serious?"

"Yes, my brother. I have found him."

Edge stared at Christian for a long time. "You still believe in that garbage?"

"It is not garbage."

"It is, Christian. Gangrel has filled your mind with lies."

"Gangrel has—"

"Yes, he has." Edge stood with his hands on his hips and his eyes closed. He opened them again and Christian was gone. Edge looked around and sighed. He ran his fingers through his locks before hitting his fist against a wall and walked back to the smoothie shop.

He spotted Chris and took a seat. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Chris waved him off. "I got you a Blackberry Mango Smoothie and I'm trying the Peach Passion Fruit Smoothie."

Edge took a sip. "Tasty."

Chris offered his straw. "Wanna try?"

Edge leaned forward and sipped. "It's okay."

Chris laughed and the two talked unaware of four pairs of eyes watching them and the four were equally unaware of a pair of gold eyes studying them.

…

_"Mikey, it's me Vickie. I know that we had our ups and downs, but Mikey, I miss you. Funny coming from me, huh? We had to put you in a sort of suspended animation. Since Yoshi, Alicia, and I couldn't heal you, this was the only alternative. The Guaritori should be here soon. They'll know what to do. They're very powerful healers that have studied all sorts of healing, magic and modern day medicine. Oh, Mikey. Sometimes your stubbornness gets the best of you. What were you thinking? Not a damn thing when you ran after that group I bet. You knew what could have happened. Look at you. Laid up in between life and death. Mikey...Mikey." Sounds of crying. "Why can't I help you? Why am I so weak?"_

…

Falend and John finished their shifts and stood around the shop talking with their bosses and doing quick cleaning around the store to help out.

"Why aren't you with your friend today?" Falend asked.

"Been there everyday," Cody replied. "It's just too heart-wrenching."

She nodded. "Is he in the hospital?"

"No, he's at home."

The black woman folded her arms over her chest. "Why isn't he at the hospital?"

Cody's movements slowed. He stared at the book he held.

"Cody?"

"He doesn't like hospitals."

"But...he's really sick. He should go."

Cody turned to her with a sad smile on his face. "He would rather be at home if his time comes. No hospitals, no nurses or doctors...just with his friends and family."

Falend stared at her boss and said, "Your friend's an idiot."

"He may be an idiot, but that's his wish."

Falend shrugged her shoulders and went to talk to Ted.

After awhile, Cody went looking for John. He sat reading a book.

"I have a question for you," Cody said.

John looked at him and nodded.

"Are you dating anyone?"

John shook his head.

"Gay, bi, or hetero?"

"Bi...why?"

"I have a single friend."

John closed his book and stared at the young man.

"Me and Cody were thinking about making you full-time if business continues the way it's going," Ted stated.

"That'll be cool," she replied.

Ted nodded. "I know you went out a date with Mike."

"Yeah. Your boyfriend forced me to go."

"I know...he can be..."

"Demanding?"

Ted nodded. "So?"

"So what?"

"How was the date?" Ted probed.

Falend thought for a moment. "He's okay. Talks a lot."

"He does that...a lot. If you're interested, I have another friend that you might like to go out with."

Falend stared at him and rolled her eyes.

…

Jeff and Matt taught Evan a thing or two about knives, how to hold them, how to throw them, how to clean and sharpen them, how to conceal them, everything they knew. The young man took it all in stride and adapted to the blades very well. He hit the mark each time he threw a dagger.

"Nice," Matt breathed.

"Almost like Mike," Jeff added.

The older nodded. "Almost."

Evan smiled at them and continued to throw the daggers. He did not know that he had an audience. Taker stared down at them from his balcony. A smile played on his lips while he watched the young man move about around the backyard. He easily dodged the brothers attacks and daggers flying at him. He proved that he a knack for high aerial moves when he climbed a tree and jumped from a limp, twisting his body like a cat to land on his feet. The brothers as well as Taker were impressed. He kept his eyes on the young man and did not see a blue-gray cat entering his office.

Chanarong looked around and moved to the door. It sniffed the wooden barrier and it opened allowing the cat to leave. Taker turned his head when he heard his door close. Not seeing anyone, he shook his head and went back to watching the lesson.

The feline moved throughout the house with a purpose. He took in the layout, all the exits, and the people in the home. He even took note of the weapons that they had, the computer system, and the Occult library. When he was satisfied, he made his way upstairs and looked into Mike's room. He meowed and the door opened. He slipped in and the door closed. Jack peeked his head out of Alex's room.

"What is it?" Alex asked while he lay in bed.

"I thought I heard a cat," Jack said.

Alex sat up onto his elbows. "A cat?"

Jack nodded. He shrugged his shoulders and went back inside.

The feline went around the room, looking and sniffing. He finally jumped onto the bed and examined Mike.

"Poor boy," he purred. "What have they done to you?"

His gold eyes glinted as they rested on his bandaged chest. "That is a nasty wound."

Chanarong sat on Mike's chest, his paws kneading over the blond's heart. "This will elevate the pain, but I'm not sure for how long. You need help. Help that they can't provide nor help that I can give." The cat stopped and laid down. He began to purr and watched as Mike's eyelids flutter but not open.

A knock came to the front door and Drew answered.

Falend stepped in. "Hi, I have a delivery from Cody and Ted."

The Scotsman stared at her and slowly nodded.

"They won't be able to make it to dinner tonight but only for a quick visit. They wanted you guys to have some dessert," Falend explained.

Again the Scotsman nodded.

"Who is this?" Vickie asked. She stood at the top step.

"Falend...Falend MacKane. I'm delivering desserts from Cody and Ted," she replied.

Vickie slowly nodded.

"I have like six cheesecakes."

Drew smiled.

"Would someone like to help me?" Falend asked.

Jeff, Matt, and Evan entered. They stopped when they saw her.

"Falend," Evan greeted.

"Evan...I didn't know you lived here as well," she said.

Evan nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"Ted and Cody wanted me to deliver some cheesecakes."

"I'll help you." Evan left with Falend.

Drew followed them. They came back with the cheesecakes and Drew led them to the kitchen. They placed the cakes down.

"They look delicious, Falend," Evan said.

"Well, I hope you guys enjoy," Falend said.

"We will," Drew drooled.

John Morrison walked in and stared at the cakes. "What?"

"Cody and Ted sent them," Evan stated. "Falend made them."

"Nice," John breathed.

Falend nodded and turned to leave. Jeff shifted a bit and they brushed against each other. She looked at him while she passed. He stared into her eyes briefly and she turned her head back to the front door. When she got to the foyer, she felt two sets of eyes on her. She turned and stared at Kane and Undertaker. Vickie never left from her spot. She observed the sight before her. Jeff turned to watch as well. He folded his arms over his chest as he stepped out of the kitchen and made his way to them. Matt looked as well and followed. Drew, Evan, and John were curious about what was going on. They moved to the doorway of the kitchen to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

Falend stared mostly at Taker. She looked him up and down before their eyes locked in battle. Her storm roared like a dragon placing fear to all who dare to cross its path. She parted her lips slightly as her pupils dilated. Taker dropped his arms that were folded across his chest and placed his hands on his hips. His pupils dilated as well. Kane stared at his brother and back to her. He placed a hand on Taker's shoulder and his pupils widened.

The air in the room became thick with tension. Evan tried hard to breathe but could not. He felt to his knees clawing at his throat. John and Drew lifted him up and took him away from the scene. Matt began to shake as sweat poured from Jeff. The brothers refused to move. They wanted to watch. Vickie continued to look on. She looked to Taker and Kane. She nodded and held out her right hand and focused it on Falend, muttering to her self.

Falend clenched her hands into tight fists. Her nails dug into her palms. Minutes ticked by and soon, blood dripped from her hands. She did not acknowledge the pain nor cared if she bled. She refused to break the stare.

Chanarong lifted his head. He could feel the silent battle. He stood and leapt from Mike's bed. The door opened and he slipped out. Punk stared after the feline and followed it. He got beside Vickie feeling light-headed. He looked down at the foyer and saw what was happening. He began to gag and fell onto his rear.

Randy looked up from his reading. The voices in his head had been silent for ten minutes. He glanced around his room and dropped the book. He scanned the hallway and walked toward the front stairs. He spotted Punk on the ground in a fetal position next to Vickie. He ran to the Dampyr. He looked at what was happening. He could feel the pressure in the air. He could feel that the battle that raged below. He looked to the cat that was on the other side of Vickie as he pulled Punk into his arms. The Dampyr gripped his shirt and buried his face into the side of Randy's neck.

Chris and Edge entered the home and were immediately hit. Chris went down to his knees while Edge supported himself on the door-frame. He reached down for his boyfriend and grabbed his shoulder. Jack and Alex could feel the battle in Alex's room. Alex rubbed his temples while Jack hunched over, pinching the bridge of his nose. Yoshi looked up at the ceiling, his breathing labored. He soon passed out. Show had his head between his hands, rocking back and forth.

Alicia came running from Kane's room. She took in the sight before her and shook her head. She went to Punk first and tried to elevate his pain but to no avail. She snapped her head up and ran to Mike's room. It was hot like a sauna. She went to him and checked his temperature. He was burning up. She went to the bathroom and came back with a wet rag to place on his forehead. Mike's eyes popped open. His mouth worked in a silent scream as his body convulsed.

"It'll be okay, Mike," she cooed.

Chanarong looked down the hall towards Mike's bedroom. He disappeared into thin air. The house sighed and a loud cat's hiss came.

Taker broke the gaze and pinched the bridge of his nose. Kane fell to his knees, breathing hard. Vickie leaned onto the railing. Falend looked around and slowly made her way out of the house. She stumbled down the steps and walked to her car.

Jeff wiped his brow with the back of his hand and Matt just shook it off. The brothers stared at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Jeff asked.

Matt shrugged his shoulders.

Drew and John tended to Evan. They spoke in low tones to him. Drew rubbed his back and John massaged his neck. Drew and John looked at each other. John pressed his lips together until they formed a thin line.

Alex and Jack stared at each other. _What the fuck?,_ they thought.

Edge helped Chris onto his feet. They leaned against the open door for support.

Yoshi soon came to. He shook his head, scanning the library. "Nani?" He rubbed his head as he tried to sit up.

Show shook it off and stood up only to sit back down. "What the fuck?"

"Randy," Punk whispered.

"I got ya, baby, I got ya," Randy said.

Punk nodded and his eyes fluttered shut.

Mike went still and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed.

"Mike?" Alicia called. She felt for a pulse and gave a small smile. "At least you're still with us."

She left Mike's room and went back to Punk. She knelt down and examined him. "He's fine. Just sleeping."

Randy nodded.

Alicia looked up at Vickie. "What the fuck was that all about?"

Taker gazed up at the older magic user. "Anything?"

Vickie shook her head.

"Damnit," he breathed. He looked down at his brother. He held out his hand and Kane took it. "Anything?"

Kane shook his head as he slowly got to his feet.

"What ever you were doing woke Mike up," Alicia stated.

Everyone looked at her.

"However, he's slipped back into unconsciousness."

Randy squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back the tears.

_"Crying is a sign of weakness."_

_ "We all know you're weak."_

_ "They know it too."_

"What were you trying to do?" Alicia asked as she stood up.

"That was Falend," Kane answered.

She looked down at him. "Did you find out anything?"

He shook his head.

"What are two hoping to find out?"

Kane looked to his brother. "She reminds us of someone from our past...a very evil person."

"You think that she might be the same person?"

"Or related," Taker replied.

"What would you do if she was related to that person?" Alicia further asked.

"That is our business," Taker said.

"No, now it is no ours." She stood with her hands on her hips.

"Punishment," Kane said. "She has done things that would make demons, vampires, and werewolves look like saints."

"How-how dangerous is she?" Vickie questioned.

"The person we're looking for...very," Taker replied.

Edge looked over the room. "Will her blood help?"

Taker and Kane turned their attention to him. He pointed down at the blood droplets. The brothers smiled, but before they could move, the blood evaporated into smoke.

"Okay," Chris said.

"Looks like she doesn't want you to find out who she is," Edge replied.

"Our someone is protecting her," Jeff offered.

The room fell silent.

"Either way, I want to know more about her," Taker stated.

Everyone nodded and went about their business.

…

_"Hey, sweetie. I heard you woke up but briefly. I'm sorry that I wasn't here to hold you. I want you to wake up for me now. I would love to see your beautiful blues. I miss them...and you. I miss your laugh, your kisses, your touch. I need you, Mikey. The voices have gotten worse. A lot worse. They're driving me crazy. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel so lost without you, baby. Please, please, wake up. Just...wake up. I love you, Mikey...I love you."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

** Chapter Three**

"_Mikey, I need you to wake up. Please, baby. Randy is driving me crazy. At first, I was liking the attention. Now, it's just plain creepy. We haven't really fought...at all. Well, there was that one time. I like fighting with him. You know that. With you out of commission, he's clinging to me. I've never had anyone do that to me before. I can't deal with it, but I'm going to try. I have to try. The voices have gotten worse. He says that he can deal, but I don't believe him. Mike...wake up. Baby, please just wake up."_

…

Taker sat in his office as everyone filed in. Kane held Alicia in his lap, staring at his brother. Jeff and Matt shifted their weight from one foot to the other. Randy stayed close to the door. Alex, Jack, and Evan sat on the couch. Show stood beside Randy. Vickie and Yoshi sat in the chairs in front of Taker. Edge, Punk, and Chris stayed close to the opening of the balcony enjoying the breeze that passed through. John and Drew sat in a love seat to Taker's right. No words were uttered. Evan looked around the room. Everyone looked somber and exhausted. He felt energized and happy. After the meeting, he would be going to work and today was his first official day.

Taker cleared his throat. "The reason why I called everyone here is to discuss what happened yesterday."

Murmurs came and went.

"That girl, Falend MacKane, reminds Kane and me of someone from our past."

Evan turned his head to Taker. He liked Falend. She was friendly even though she was standoffish.

"What you felt was a clash of wills," Taker explained. "Regular mortals don't have the ability to block their minds from psychic forces or other powers that can dominate the mind. Cody and Ted believe that she is just an ordinary human. However, yesterday proves quite different."

"How does she remind you two of the woman from your past?" Punk asked.

Kane sighed and replied, "The woman in question was a Voodoo priestess, Mahala Bellefleur."

"I feel like I have heard of Bellefleur before," Yoshi said.

Taker nodded. "They are a very powerful family of magic users originally hailing from France. They fled to the colonies to get away from the accusations and persecutions of witchcraft and devil worshiping. Some changed their names while many stayed true to their heritage."

"Fearing from repeating their mistakes, they practiced their powers in secret," Kane added. "Most settled in Louisiana, mostly in the French Quarter and some in the bayou, while others stayed in the New England area."

"While in Louisiana, the family had a several plantations which were were among the first to produce sugar cane. Most of their slaves came from Haiti and the Caribbean," continued Taker.

"That's where the Voodoo practices became intermingled with their magic," Jeff stated as he connected the information aloud.

Taker nodded. "To solidify this...unholy union of magic and practices, one of the sons willing married a slave. Others followed in this as well. Like trying to breed dogs, they mated with other magic users and Voodoo priests and priestesses."

"Over time, their power was so great that everyone feared them," Kane said. "The Society were forced to step in."

"But the Society are just people from different groups like this one that get together and have meetings," Alex said.

"We are well award of that, Alex," Randy said.

"What?" Evan asked. "What's the Society?"

"The Society is a collective group of individuals from different hunter groups from around the world," Alex explained. "They meet four times a year in Geneva to discuss what is happening in other parts of the world, send apprentices to other groups to learn, give out money..."

"Are you an apprentice?" Evan asked.

Alex nodded.

"So where are you from?" Evan questioned. "What group are you with?"

"I'm from..." Alex worked his jaw back and forth before replying, "the Federation."

"Goddamn!" Randy growled.

Murmurs erupted.

"Am I missing something?" Evan questioned.

"Silence!" Taker commanded.

The room went still as eyes cut to Alex.

"I already knew that he was from the Federation. I cannot control who the Society sends to us to learn. Please, don't give him a hard time because of what group he is from."

Silence.

"Evan, the Federation and the Hunters have never seen eye to eye," Taker explained. "They would rather have all of the United States' groups working for them."

Evan nodded. "Are we part of the Society? I mean, do we have a representative that goes to these meetings?

Taker shook his head. "But it's alright." He sighs. "The Society I'm talking about is the members that stay in Geneva all year round. The true Society members."

Everyone looked at him confused.

"The Society before it became the Society that we know of today was mostly consisted of magic users, druids, and psychics. It wasn't until the 1900s, that they started letting representatives from different groups to conjoin for meetings and such," Taker explained.

"Wow," Drew breathed.

"The Society fought against the Bellefleurs and their madness of grandeur," Kane said. "The Bellefleurs believed themselves to be the chosen ones of a demonic Lord."

Edge glanced up at him. He rubbed his chin in thought as he turned his sight to the floor.

"The Society lost many members," replied Kane. "There is one group of hunters that no one talks about, that is very powerful, that came to their aide."

"You thought our success rate was impressive, Alex," said Taker, "but we pale in comparison to them. They are known as the Gods' Righteous Hand or simply the GRH."

Vickie and Yoshi looked to Taker.

"With their help, the Bellefleurs were defeated, but some went into hiding to escape death. The family keep to themselves nowadays. They are still powerful and still dangerous." Taker folded his hands in front of him. "Kane and I aren't want we seem."

Everyone stared at them.

"We are constructs," Kane replied, eyes on Alicia. "Frankenstein monsters."

She looked to him and smiled. Most shifted as nervousness and tension filled the room.

"And this Mahala person made you two?" Evan questioned, taking it all in stride.

Taker nodded.

"And you want to get rid of her for creating you?"

"No, but for her crimes against humanity. She makes Vlad the Impaler and Countess Elizabeth Báthory look like amateurs when it comes to blood baths," Kane replied. "Evil bred and born."

"If Falend is this Mahala person..." Chris trailed off.

"You would be dead before you could raise a hand to fight," Kane said.

"If she is not?" Evan asked.

"Then we have nothing to worry about," Taker replied. "However, there is one thing that all Bellefleurs have in common. It's the storm behind their eyes."

"So...she might be related?" Evan offered.

Taker nodded.

"What if Mahala is dead?" the young man questioned, his brown eyes searching for something in Taker's face.

"Then, we would know already," Kane responded. "We have a connection to her. All constructs have connections to their creators. She is alive...somewhere."

Evan nodded as worry set in for Falend.

Taker added, "All of you may help if you want, you don't have to, but we are looking into Falend's history to make sure."

Everyone was silent and deep in their own thoughts.

"I'm in," Randy and Alex said at the same time. They stared at each other and finally nodded.

"Cool. Count me in," Edge said. Chris nodded.

John looked to Drew. The younger gave a smile. "We're in," John replied.

"I'm not one for research," Show answered. "But I'll help when I can."

"I'll check the library and leave the house if I want to check online," Yoshi replied. "Don't want a repeat of last time."

"I'll do what I can," Vickie stated.

Alicia silently nodded.

Jeff and Matt stared at each other. Jack rubbed his brow and Evan stared down at the ground. Punk had his arms folded over his chest.

"I'm in," Jack said.

"You have our support," Matt replied.

"Same here," Punk replied, staring at Randy, who smiled at him.

Evan continued to stare at the floor. "I don't know. I mean, I know I'm going to work with her. I just..."

"Do what you can," Taker urged.

Evan nodded.

"Okay, I have a question," John said.

Taker nodded.

"What is so special about the GRH?" John asked. "Why doesn't anyone talk about them?"

"They're very secretive so little is know about them," Yoshi said. "All we have is hearsay and speculation."

"One member can take out a small town with supernaturals," Vickie replied.

"Ex-excuse me?" Punk breathed.

"One member can take out a small town with supernaturals," she said again.

"They are more like a policing group really," Yoshi said. "If a problem gets out of hand, I mean, truly out of hand, they will come in and wipe out all of the supernaturals."

"Damn..."

"Fuck!"

"You got to be kidding me."

Vickie looked to Taker. "What if we have a member here? In this city?"

Taker and Kane turned their attention to her.

"Think about it," she said. "Mike getting rescued and the ghosts getting annihilated like they did."

Taker and Kane shifted their gaze to each other.

"What if the person that is messing with the Leylines caught the attention of the GRH?" she asked.

…

_"Hey, man. I'm just letting you know that your books are still waiting for you. When you wake up, you can dive into them like a madman. I would like my space back." A sigh. "Looks like a shit storm is brewing, Mike. Falend has caught the eye of Taker and Kane causing them to look into her past. We might have a member from the Gods' Righteous Hand in the city. You remember reading about them? Of course you do...nothing escapes you. Looks like the person messing with the Leylines has caught their attention. This is going to get bad before it gets back to normal, huh?"_

…

Jeff and Matt dropped Evan off at the Witches' Brew. They sat in the car, waiting for the store to officially open not saying a word to each other.

Matt coughed and turned to his brother, ""You think she might have any powers?"

Jeff shrugged a shoulder as he scanned the parking lot.

"That battle they had..."

"I'm surprised that we endured it."

Matt nodded. "What does that say about us?"

Jeff thought a moment. "A hell of a lot stronger than the others."

"I would say so." Matt looked at Jeff. "So, what do you think of Falend?"

Jeff shook his head. "I don't know."

Matt quirked an eyebrow. "You normally have a feel for people, Jeffy."

"I can't get a reading from her," he said as he chewed his thumb nail. Truth be told, he could not get a reading from her at all and he liked it. She was a mystery that he wanted to solve just by getting to know her.

Matt stared at his young brother. He smirked and slapped his chest. "Let's go."

They both climbed out and entered.

Cody smiled up at them. "Hey, guys."

"Cody," they both greeted.

"How can I help you today?"

"Just looking around," Matt said as he moved over to the item wall full of herbs, potions, and candles.

Jeff smiled and went looking through the bookcases.

Falend came out of the back and stocked the pastry case. He looked up at her and smirked. She spoke with Cody briefly before going back to the back.

Evan washed bake pans and utensils. He looked up at Falend. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Puppy," she said with a grin.

He crunched up his nose. "Have you ever thought about letting your walls down to let people in?"

"My walls?"

"Yeah, the storm that seems to rage in your eyes."

"No. I like my walls. I don't like letting people get too close."

"With that logic, it seems like you have secrets."

Falend stared at him. "We all have secrets."

The bell rung.

"Come on, let's get the shipment," Falend said.

Evan nodded and followed her to the store room.

Jeff sat with his brother, both reading a book.

"So?" Matt said.

"So," Jeff replied.

"What's on your mind?" Matt asked.

"Nothing."

{"Really?"}

"Stop that," Jeff replied out loud.

{"Why?"}

"It's distracting."

Matt stared at his brother and decided to dig further into the younger's mind. Jeff stilled his movements and stared off into space. Matt narrowed his eyes and focused harder. Jeff started to inhale and exhale slowly and deeply. Sweat glistened off of Matt's forehead and rolled down his face.

Cody watched the interaction and shook his head. Falend came up and handed the manifest from the day's shipment to him. He took it and signed as Falend looked to the brothers. Cody stared at her and turned his gaze to Hardys.

Jeff's head snapped back and he shook it as Matt rubbed his eyes.

Falend quirked an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

"Brothers," Cody simply explained.

She nodded and went back to give the driver his copy. She smirked to herself along the way.

"What the fuck, Matt?" Jeff growled.

"Hey, I was curious," Matt explained. "You didn't have to kick me out like that."

"I didn't. I mean, could I? I was just putting up my defenses."

Matt stared at him and Jeff returned the gaze.

Falend watched as Evan scanned the boxes in. It was not much, just ten boxes of books. They opened each box and separated the books into categories before shelving them. Falend followed him and instructed him along the way. She dropped little factoids that he took with a smile. The brothers watched her intently all the while.

"Are you guys going to stay here all day?" Cody asked, coming up to them with Sweet Tea.

"Just until Puppy gets off," Jeff replied.

Matt laughed at the nickname.

Cody nodded and went back to work.

One o'clock rolled around when John and Ted entered the store. John stopped in his tracks when he saw Jeff talking with Matt. John looked down to the ground before making his way to the back. Cody took note of this and followed.

"What's up, Cena?" Cody asked.

"Nothing," John replied looking at the back computer. He began to sign in.

"Okay." He turned away to leave. "Oh, just to let you know. Jeff's single and that's his older overly protective brother, Matt."

John stopped for a moment and watched the retreating Cody. He smiled and finished signing in.

Evan came behind him and waited. John turned and jumped back a bit.

"Sorry," Evan said.

John sighed, rubbing his chest, and replied, "That's fine."

"The shipments done and shelved."

"Thanks."

Evan nodded and signed out.

Falend stood behind the counter. "Y'all need me for anything else?"

Cody and Ted shook their heads.

Ted replied, "Seeing that all the baking is done for the day and tomorrow and shipment is shelved...there's nothing really."

"Cool," she replied. "You have John as back-up. I must say, he's a quick learner as well as that Evan kid. I don't see us getting too busy today. I mean, it's a Wednesday."

"True," Ted agreed, "but we never know."

Falend nodded. "I'm off. Save you guys some hours for the weekend. I have a feeling that Friday and Saturday, we're going to be working our asses off."

Ted cringed and Cody smiled.

John came out of the back, tying his apron on. "Off?"

"Yup," Falend replied as she took off her apron. "Saving on hours for the weekend."

"I think I'll do that if the evening is slow if you two don't mind."

Ted shook his head.

Evan came out slinging his apron over his shoulder. "I'm out. What are you going to do for the day, Falend?"

She stared at him. "Going...to lunch...?"

"Don't mind if we join you, do you?" Matt asked as he and Jeff walked up.

She worked her jaw back and forth. "Of course not."

"Awesome...I'm thinking Japanese," Matt said.

"Sounds fine to me," Falend replied.

Jeff and Evan exchanged looks while Ted and Cody did as well. John stood confused.

"We can walk," Falend said. "Maki Maki is not far from here."

"Okay," Matt said. "Lead the way."

The four left.

John folded his arms over his chest as he walked to the door watching them walk away. "Did I just miss something?"

Ted shook his head and Cody chewed on his bottom lip.

…

_"I hope you're comfortable, Mikey. I'm sorry that I couldn't be much help. The injury to your heart is just too great. Don't worry though, the Guaritori are on their way. I would love to learn from them, but I don't want to leave here. I got some news for you...Kane and I are dating. Isn't that wonderful? You've always told me to go for it. Turns out, he liked me as well. You're always right about the nature of the heart and what it desires. I miss our late night talks, but you'll be up soon. I have so much to talk about."_

…

The lunch was awkward. Falend sat across from Matt and they stared into each others' eyes, trying to gauge one another. Evan and Jeff stared from one person to the other. They looked to each other and shrugged.

Their drinks came and Jeff and Evan put their straws in. Falend handed the waitress her sushi order while Evan and Jeff ordered. The waitress looked to Matt. Jeff ordered for his brother.

"So...Falend, right? Where are you from?" Jeff asked, trying to break the tension.

"Does it matter?" she asked back.

"Trying to make conversation."

Evan touched her arm and she turned to look at him. For some odd reason, she felt at ease with him around. Jeff kicked his brother, who let out a grunt.

"I was born in New Orleans," she replied.

"How come you don't have that Creole accent?" Evan asked.

"Father moved around a lot," Falend explained. "Never developed one."

"Military?" Matt asked.

"Missionary," she replied.

Matt and Jeff cut sideways glances at each other.

"I have family in Louisiana, Mississippi, Georgia..."

"How about in the New England area?" Evan asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Probably. I don't know. Never looked into it."

The guys nodded.

"I'm going to wash up," Falend said.

Evan let her out. They watched her leave.

"Jeff?" Matt said.

"I still can't read her," Jeff said.

Evan looked down at his drink. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Damn straight," Matt said.

"I know what the brothers said...but I don't feel right about this."

"Evan, this is our job," Matt explained. "We investigate everything, be it human or supernaturals."

Evan nodded and slowly sipped his drink. Jeff stared where she went off to. He brought the straw to his lips and sipped. Matt finally unwrapped his straw and dunked it into his drink. He took a big swallow and looked to his brother. He furrowed his brows, trying to decide if he should dig again or not bother.

Falend looked in the mirror and the face of Chanarong appeared.

"You know what they're doing," the cat stated.

She nodded.

"You're willing letting them fish around?"

She smirked.

"Your father would be proud."

"I know."

"I find this Hunter group interesting, don't you?"

"The jury's out on that one."

Chanarong laughed. "I knew you would say that. I got a reading on all of them...if you want to hear about it."

"Later." She cracked her neck. "I need to get back."

…

_"Man, Mike. You haven't been out of commission for this long. I'm kind of afraid. You've been like a brother to me since I've been here. I've told you almost everything about myself and I still don't know anything about you. Anyways, I got a visit from someone from my past and it's unnerving me. Remember when I told you about Christian? Well, I neglected to tell you about Gangrel...a vampire that Christian and I worked for. Gangrel is insane and has Christian buying this bullshit about their Lord of some infernal realm."_

_ A loud sigh. "Gangrel has spent about a hundred years searching for the one to open the gates to bring their Lord to this realm. Christian and I helped him in his search. At first, I believed in it, you know? I mean, God hasn't been so kind to me in my life, why not believe in a force that will give you limitless power? I gave up on it after meeting you. I saw you take on a werewolf without fear nor hesitation. You stood toe to toe and did not back out. You didn't lift a finger but used your words to talk it down. That was true power."_

_ A pause and the sounds of shifting. "Christian came to me and said that he's found the one that will open the gates. I don't know if I believe him or not. Should I believe him, Mike? Should I? What if the gates are opened and their Lord comes through and unleashes hell on Earth? We can't fight a demon that powerful. Damnit, Mike! Wake up so we can talk this out. Wake up and tell me not to worry about it. Wake up so we can go bar-hopping and clubbing. Just wake up."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

** Chapter Four**

"_Hey, little one. Sorry, I haven't came to visit you sooner. Need to get all the weapons checked back in and order more ammo." A creaking of a chair. "Things aren't looking too good right now. Everyone is trying to go about their way, but I can feel it. They're sad, lost...they just aren't themselves anymore. Mikey, you are like our light through the stormy weather, you know that?"_

_ A pause. "Kane and Taker dropped a bombshell on us a day or two ago. They're constructs. I didn't think they existed...well, I mean, of course, they exist. There's vampires, werewolves, zombies...why not constructs? Anyways, they want us to look into this Falend MacKane person. She works for Ted and Cody as a baker. She might have powers...not sure. I'm not the reaching type. You...you are though."_

_ Joints cranking. "What's really on my mind is this group that Taker mentioned...the Gods' Right Hand or Gods' Righteous Hand. There might be a member in the city. If so, then why are we still having some problems with the supernaturals? What are they waiting for?" A pause. "Vickie did say that one member can take out a small town of supernaturals. Our town is not that small. If they only sent one, then that person is going to need help. Why not come to us for help? Are they too proud in their abilities or afraid of appearing weak in our eyes?"_

_ A sigh and sounds of shifting. "I'm talking too much. I'm thinking too much. Help's on the way to see to you. I'll be happy to see you at my door again."_

…

Chanarong made his way through the Hunter house, dodging and ducking from people who were up at one something in the morning. He looked around the hallways and stared at the bedroom doors as he passed. He looked for one in particular. He ran down the long passage and stood in front of the master bedroom door. He meowed but the door did not budge. The feline sat in front of the wooden barrier for a long while, curling his tail around his body. His tail flicked every so often. He hissed. Clicks were heard and the door slowly opened.

Chanarong entered and roamed around the room before climbing onto the bed with the sleeping Undertaker. The door closed once more and locked again. He sat on Taker's chest looking down at the man. Taker had a frown on his face and sweat covering his forehead. The feline leaned down closer.

_Taker stood in a room with no decorations. His eyes moved quickly back and forth. The Deadman folded his arms over his chest. A door soon appeared and he went to it. The more he tried the further the door got a way from him._

_ "Tryin' to leave so soon," a voice said._

_ Taker stopped and whirled around, searching for the voice._

_ "Afraid?"_

_ "Not of you," he replied._

_ "Oh, still defiant as ever, my child." Mahala appeared before him._

_ "Just as defiant as you are."_

_ The priestess laughed. "You have grown."_

_ "And you're still a wicked bitch."_

_ Mahala slapped him. "That is no way to speak to your mother."_

_ "You're no mother of mine," Taker said, moving his head back to face her._

_ "I created you."_

_ "Not by birth."_

_ Mahala stared at him. "Still, I created you and your brother."_

_ Taker placed his hands on his hips. "When I find you, I will kill you. Just letting you know...Mother."_

_ "If you can find me...child." She walked around him. "So, that little show you pulled was impressive."_

_ Taker stared ahead. "Yes...it was, wasn't it?"_

_ She looked at him, studying his face._

_ "What?"_

_ "That storm..."_

_ "What about it?"_

_ "Did you conjure it?" She stared intently into his eyes._

Chanarong hissed and pounced on Taker's face. The man woke with the start, failing to miss the cat flying over the edge of his bed. Taker sat up and looked around his room, wiping the sweat from his face.

A knock came.

"What?" he growled.

"Um...I can't sleep," Evan replied.

Taker moved to the door and unlocked it. He stared down into big brown eyes. "What?"

"I can't sleep."

Taker nodded and opened the door for him to enter. The young man slipped in, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. Taker ushered Evan to his bed and climbed in. Evan stared down at the big man.

"What?" Taker looked at the alarm clock. "It's 1:40 in the morning. Just lay beside me until you go to sleep."

Evan nodded and climbed in with the man.

Both men lay still, staring at the ceiling.

"It'll get better," Taker said. "The nightmares will soon pass."

"How long?" Evan asked.

"It depends on how long you let it get to you."

Evan nodded.

Taker turned to look at the young man. He could make out the tears forming in his eyes. The Deadman snaked his arm around the young man's waist and pulled him closer. Evan laid his head on Taker's chest.

"I have a question," Evan breathed.

"Okay," Taker whispered.

The young man started to trace some of the tattoos. "Did these hurt?"

"Like a bitch."

Evan nodded and got comfortable. Soon, his breathing slowed and became even.

Taker chuckled to himself. He lifted his head a bit to study the young man. Evan reminded him of Mike all those years ago, but something about Evan made Taker's heart flutter. The old man shook his head and laid his head back down. He snapped his head back up when the door unlocked, opened, and closed as clicks of the lock sounded.

"Hello?" he called.

Evan mumbled into his chest.

Taker stared at the door and laid back down. Sleep did not come to him as easily as the young man in his arms. His thoughts were on his dream and who or what could have came into his room.

…

_"I know it's late, but I needed to talk to someone. Something's wrong with Edge. He won't tell me what, but I know. You don't spend time in and time out with someone for years without truly getting to know them. I don't think he's cheating on me. I think he got into a bit of something. I'm afraid. What if he got into something that he can't handle? Why isn't he telling me what is going on? Damnit! I'm so fucking mad at him. He tells me to clam down, that it'll affect my blood pressure. I don't have problems with my blood pressure. Yes, I'm forty-years-old, but I'm not a pill-popping, Ben-Gay smearing, walking to school up and down hills for twenty miles in the snow, old fart. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to smother Edge in his sleep to give me some peace."_

…

Jeff lay in his bed, writing in his journal. He wrote some poems, talked about Mike, about Evan, sketched, and wrote something about Falend. He throw his journal aside when she came to his mind. He ran his hands over his face. The storm fascinated him and he wanted to break it.

The younger Hardy sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed.

A knock came.

"Come in," Jeff said.

Evan popped his head in and smiled at him. "Hey, you willing to take me to work?"

Jeff nodded. "Let me grab a shower."

Evan nodded and left. Jeff smirked and went to his bathroom to get ready. After thirty minutes, the younger Hardy walked to the foyer where Evan waited. He looked up at the older man. His hair was still wet and was tied back into a ponytail.

"You should dry your hair," Evan said. "Don't wanna caught a cold."

Jeff chuckled. "Let's go, Puppy."

"Why do you call me that?"

"What?"

"Why do you call me, 'Puppy'?" Evan jumped up and walked with Jeff out of the door.

"It's your eyes," Jeff simply stated.

"My eyes?" Evan stared after the man from the porch.

Jeff nodded. "You have puppy eyes. Big, brown, puppy eyes."

Evan shook his head and followed him to the car.

The drive was silent. One was focused on the road and the other watched the passing scenery. They soon came to the store and pulled into the parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride," Evan said.

"No problem," Jeff replied.

"I get off at one." He slid out of the car.

"Cool. I'll see you then."

Evan nodded and closed the door. Jeff watched the younger man bound off toward the back door. He shook his head and began to drive back when a blue-gray cat caught his eye. He turned off the engine, climbed out, and went to it. He cooed softly. The cat looked his way and meowed. The feline slowly made his way to him. Falend came into view and the cat quickly turned to her. She looked up and the feline ran up to her. Jeff watched as the cat rubbed against her legs.

"Looks like the cat likes you," he said as he stood up. He slowly made his way to the two.

She merely nodded, staring down at the cat.

"You gonna take it home?"

"Why would I do that?" She looked at him with her violet eyes.

"Cause it's the right thing to do?" Greens stared back at her.

"It is the right thing to do, but I have to work." With that she went about her way.

The cat sat, licking its paw. Jeff knelt down and offered his hand. The cat looked to it and sniffed. The man reached and gingerly scratched behind its ears. The cat meowed and nuzzled into the touch.

"Do you want a home?" Jeff asked.

The cat purred. When Jeff reached to take the feline into his arms, the cat ran away. Jeff smirked and sighed. He decided that it would be best to just wait for Evan instead of going home and coming back.

…

_"Hey, Mikey. It's John. I really don't know if you can hear me or not, but they said that if you talk to a person while they're in a coma, they can hear you and it could speed up the healing processes. Good news, not many supernatural occurrences. Bad new, bored as hell. Good news, I get to spend more time with Drew. Bad news, Drew hasn't heard from his spirit guide since the ghost attack. Good news, we have a new member. Bad news, he was one of the victims from the gathering. He's having nightmares. I wish you would wake up and help him. You know what to do...you always know what to do. Taker and Vickie said that some experts are coming to help. They don't know when they will get here though. They need to hurry. God, they need to hurry."_

…

Christian sat in the hotel in a meditative state while Serena watched him. She sighed and shook her head. She flipped through her magazine, trying to entertain herself. Frustrated, she through the paper across the room.

Christian slowly opened his eyes and stared at her. "Was that necessary?"

"I'm bored."

"Then...leave."

She stared at him. "We can't leave you by yourself...orders from Gangrel."

"I'm in a hotel. What can go wrong?"

"You're sure about this?"

Christian nodded.

She got up and left.

Christian smiled and went back to meditating.

Serena walked towards the mall to do a little window shopping or go play some of the old school arcade games. She snarled at the pretty people. She hated the wannabe punk kids. They had no idea what it meant to be punk. Nowadays, it was just fashion. The woman smiled to herself as she recalled her days with her former clique, The Straight Edge Society.

Serena rounded a corner and stopped short. She stared as Punk and Randy entered a clothing store. A smile played on her lips. She ran towards the door and snuck in.

"Why are we here?" Punk asked.

"I need to get new clothes," Randy replied.

"You...wear the same damn thing...all black."

Randy stared at his lover. "I'm thinking about adding some color to my wardrobe."

Punk chewed at his lip ring. "Really?"

Randy nodded as he pulled out a yellow polo shirt. He shook his head and placed it back. Punk smirked. They moved from rack to rack eying shirts, pants, and jackets.

"What do you think about this?" Randy asked holding out a blue shirt.

It did not seem much to Punk. "Try it on."

Randy nodded and headed to an available dressing room. He came back out. The shirt fit snugly against his athletic body, showing off his muscular arms and tight abs. The light hue of the blue made Randy's eyes stand out more.

A female sales person looked up from her folding and gawked. She was shaken from her thoughts by a customer. The customer asked her a question and glanced around the store. His eyes landed on Randy and he too began to gawk. Serena could not help but to stare as well from her hiding place.

Punk scanned the store and took note that several of the sales associates and customers were looking at the man. "It looks good on ya."

"You think so?" Randy asked, smoothing out the front.

"Yup," the Dampyr said still looking around.

"I'll get it then."

Punk smiled to himself. Randy came out and they both went to the register. They make brief conversation with the clerk and left with Serena keeping a few paces behind them. The two ended up in a punk and goth clothing store. Punk browsed the body piercings that they had. Randy looked over more clothes.

"Did you find anything you liked?" Punk asked.

Randy shook his head. "Did you?"

"Nope."

"You wanna go to the Witches' Brew?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Let's me go and put this in the car and we can walk there."

Punk smiled and they left. Serena followed and began to text.

…

_"So...um...I really don't know what to say. I asked Alex out a date, but we haven't gone yet. Been too worried about you. I know...it shouldn't be an excuse. I just don't know what to do. I mean, this is my first date with a guy. I know that I'm attracted to girls, but I'm also attracted to guys, but does that make me bisexual? I mean, I love having sex with girls, but that's been a good while seeing the work that we do. I know that most of the guys here are in a relationship with their teammates. It works for them. That leaves me and a few others that aren't in a relationship."_

_ Sounds of pacing. "I've never been with a guy and I'm scared. I mean, we both have the same junk. What the fuck do I do? I'm attracted to Alex. He's a great guy...to me. I know that he's from the Federation. The fucking Federation, man. How could the Society do that to us? They know our history with them. But anyways..." A loud sigh. "What if I fall in love with him, Mikey? He's here on a temporary basis and has to leave. What then? Should I go with him or should I ask him to stay? What do I do? God, Mikey, what do I fucking do?"_

…

It was a slow day at the shop. No shipment came in and no baking needed to be done. To combat the boredom, Falend went and reworked the computer system. Every once in awhile the front computer would go for a few minutes. It did not bother Cody. He was just glad that she was keeping business and helping the store improve.

"Okay," Falend said as she came back up. "First off, you need to get a new system. The front computer is not compatible with the back. I'm trying to hook the networks together, but it's not working. Hell, you really need new computers."

"That's just not possible," Cody sighed. "I mean, we can get a loan out to buy new equipment...or ask Ted's dad for the money. Really don't want to do that."

"Why?"

"Ted's dad is not too happy with his son's relationship."

Falend nodded as Evan came back from straightening for the umpteenth time. Jeff sat in the cafe area, reading a book.

The door opened and Rand and Punk entered. Jeff smiled as well as Cody and Evan. Falend just stared at them.

"Afternoon," Cody greeted.

"Afternoon," Randy and Punk greeted back. Randy settled his eyes on Falend.

"What can I get you two today?" Cody asked.

Falend went behind the counter as well as Evan.

"I want a cookie," Punk said as he moved to the case to see what they had.

"Can I get an Espresso and a slice of that Chocolate Caramel Cheesecake?" Randy asked.

Cody nodded. "Phil?"

Evan looked to Cody. "Whose Phil?"

Punk crinkled his nose at the use of his real name.

"That's Punk's given name," Jeff explained. "Cody is the only one that calls Punk by his real name."

"Well, most of the time," Cody said.

"I would like that Peanut Butter Caramel Cookie," Punk said.

Randy paid and went to sit with Jeff and Punk joined. Evan got the dessert order to them and watched as Falend made the Espresso. She handed it to Randy. His fingers briefly touched her hand. She went back behind the counter and cleaned the machine.

"Do you mind if I see want I can do about getting you guys equipment...mostly computers for right now?" Falend asked.

Cody shook his head.

"Cool, can I get a copy of the story keys?"

Cody took one off his keyring and handed it to her. "That one unlocks just the back door."

"That's fine." She hooked it to her own keyring. "I'll also look into getting a security system."

"You don't have to do that."

"Eh...if we're going to have slow days like this, might as well keep my mind busy with wishful thoughts."

Cody nodded and watched as she went to the back.

Randy watched after her. He felt at ease but at the same time, uneasy. The voices in his head were silent. The only person that had that effect was Mike and since Mike was injured and in suspended animation, the voices had wrecked havoc on his mind. Randy was near his wits end and had decided to tell Taker about his problem after he spent some time with Punk away from the house. Now, the voices were quiet. He did not know what to make of it.

"Earth to Randal," Punk called.

Randy looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

Randy shook his head and began to eat his cheesecake.

Punk leaned close. "Is it the voices?"

Jeff quirked an eyebrow and leaned forward as well.

"No," Randy replied.

Punk studied his lover's face. He looked straight into his eyes. {"Tell me."}

{"Really? In my head now?}

{"If it gets you to talk, then yes."}

Jeff looked from one to the other. {"It's rude to leave people out of the conversation."}

Randy and Punk stared at him.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"I'm off, boss," Falend said as she returned to the front, apron slung over her shoulder.

Evan looked at the clock and ran to the back just as John and Ted entered the store. John smiled at Jeff, who was focused on his two friends. Ted looked at the group and to Cody, who just shrugged.

"I'm free," Evan said. "We can go now." He looked at the table of three. "Did I miss something?"

"I think we all did," Cody said.

"John," Falend said, slapping his chest.

He looked at her.

"No shipment today. If it's slow, just leave around six."

He nodded and went to clock in.

Jeff looked up at Evan. "Did you say something, Puppy?"

"I'm ready to go," Evan said.

Jeff nodded and stood up. He handed Cody his book and left with Evan right behind.

Randy and Punk stared after them before looking at each other.

{"What the fuck?} they both thought.

Ted kissed his boyfriend before going to clock in.

Randy and Punk shook their heads and finished their desserts so they too could head out.

Serena, Luke, and Joey watched Punk climb into the car and drive off. Each had a smile on their faces.

…

_"Hi, Mikey. I hope you are doing better than me. I haven't been myself in awhile. Truth be told, I haven't been myself since I last talked to Emily." Sounds of sobbing. "The last time I heard her was the attack...she was screaming. I can't get the screaming out of my head. I don't even know if she's okay or not. I mean, I haven't seen her or talked with her since the incident. What am I going to do? I haven't been without Emily since she came into my life. I was five when I first saw her, first talked to her. She's family."_

_ The bed shifts. "Mikey, I'm afraid. What if she doesn't come back? What if she is truly dead? What am I going to do? Spiritualists with Spirit Guides are more affective than those without one. When a Spirit Guide dies, the person goes slowly insane. I don't want to go insane. I don't want to hurt those I love. I don't want to be hospitalized. What am I going to do? What will John do without me?"_

_ More sobbing. "Say something, Mikey. Please...I need to hear your voice. Tell me it's going to be okay. Tell me that Emily is just fine. Just tell me anything."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

** Chapter Five**

"_Mikey, it's Teddy. Well, where should I begin? Um, business is getting better. We hired Evan. He's a great worker. As well as John...uh, Cena. Yup, we have three people working for us. Don't let Cody know, but I think Cena has greatest smile. He just has the cutest dimples." A chuckle. "Cody misses you, man. He cries at night. He thinks I don't know...but I know my baby. He's hurting badly. He may not show it, but he is. Sometimes, I see him staring out the window...looking towards here."_

_ Sounds of shifting. "He won't shut off his power. He feels your pain more than anything else. It's slowly breaking him. Hell, it's breaking me watching him day in and day out. Why won't he shut it off? Why?"_

_ Sobbing. "I don't want to feel it, Mikey. I don't want to feel the world around me. It's just too much. Too many emotions colliding with each other. It hurts to feel. It just hurts." Sniffles. "I need to go. Have to be at work soon."_

…

Chanarong watched the house with mild interest. He circled it twice before settling down in the cemetery. His tail flicked as he gold eyes took in everything. He could see the inhabitants move about. His focus soon settled on the one that lay in bed, not moving just breathing. Occasionally, a person would come by and check on the man. The cat remained fixed on the laying figure.

Taker stood at his balcony staring down at the cat. He leaned forward, hands on the railing. The Deadman rubbed his chin after a moment.

Kane entered the office, looking for his brother. He went to the doors of the balcony. "Do you feel that?"

Taker nodded and pointed.

Kane went to his brother's side and looked. His eyes grew wide for a moment. "Do you want me to catch it?"

Taker nodded.

Kane smiled sinisterly and disappeared back into the office.

Jeff swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He scratched his side and yawned. He scuffled to the window to open the blinds. He turned away but stopped. He looked out his window and saw Chanarong. A smile played on his lips, but soon faded as he saw Kane come up behind the cat and grab it by the scruff of its neck. The feline thrashed about trying to get loose. He watched as the big man stuffed the animal into a bag and walked back to the house. Jeff shook his head as he sank to the floor, his mind reeling in questions.

Kane made his way to the office with Vickie behind him asking what the hell was going on, what did he have in the bag, what was he planning on doing with the animal, etc. He did not answer her. Taker had set up a small cage in the middle of the floor. Kane dumped the cat in, slammed the lid shut, and locked it.

Chanarong hissed as he crouched in a corner of the case. _Damnit, _he cursed at himself.

"What are you two planning on doing with the cat?" Vickie asked.

"Rip it apart," Taker replied.

"Excuse me?" She glanced from brother to brother.

"We're going to rip it apart," Kane repeated. "Magically speaking."

"Excuse me?" she asked again.

"This is no ordinary cat," Taker replied.

"Are you saying that this was the presence I felt earlier?" she questioned pointing at it.

Taker and Kane nodded.

"Should I get Alicia and Yoshi?" she asked as she stared at the feline.

"No," Taker said. "We'll do this ourselves."

Chanarong darted his eyes from one person to the next and to the next. He growled and knew he needed to get out of his situation.

…

_"Dude, something's going on with Kane. He caught a cat and placed it in a bag. I'm not sure if he's going to kill it or what. It's just a plain cat."_

_ Sounds of a chair creaking. "You feel so cold. Let me cover you up some more. There. You know, you look like an angel when you sleep. Don't take that the wrong way. It's odd not seeing you around, hearing your voice. Yeah...I miss your loud mouth."_

_ Humming. "So, I met this Falend girl. She's nice. Her eyes are weird. I like them. I love the streaks in her hair. I wonder how often she dies her hair. Kind of hard to do when you have black hair. You have strip the color until it's light enough to dye in wild and crazy colors."_

_ A pause and sigh. "I hope help gets here soon. Man, it's so boring without you."_

…

Falend set the last cookie into the pastry case when her eyes grew dark and her movements slowed to a stop. A film of sweat appear across her forehead as her breathing seemingly came to a halt.

Cody looked to her and paused. "Falend."

She did not move.

"Falend?" Cody walked to her. He touched her shoulder and recoiled as if she bit him. He rubbed his hand, trying to ease the pain away.

Evan came from the back, wiping his hands on his apron. He looked to Falend and Cody. "What's going on?"

Cody shook his head.

Falend finally stood up. "I need to go. I'm not feeling too well."

"Sure," Cody said.

"Evan, just finish cleaning up the kitchen," she said as she placed the tray on the back counter. Her fingers worked the knots out of her apron strings. Falend walked to the front door as if in a daze.

Cody and Evan stared after her.

"What happened?" Evan asked.

Cody shook his head once more. He closed his eyes. "Let the energies flow through me like currents of electricity. Let the mind see what the eyes cannot. Open, the portal of darkness and show me the light." Cody opened his eyes once more to reveal his whole eyes became light blue orbs. Cody looked around. "Something's wrong."

Evan asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking into the magic stream."

"What?"

"The magic stream contains the flow of magic. If magic is being used or not, I can see it." He paused. "I've never seen this color before."

Evan stared at him.

"White means a good magic user. Black means they perform darker magic. Grey is neutral. They practice both arts. Red...especially blood red is a very dangerous magic user. I don't know what silver means."

The door opened and Cody shut his eyes turning his back on the person that walked in.

Cena smiled at them. "I know, I know. I'm early." He looked to Cody and tilted his head. "Is everything okay?"

Cody nodded rubbing his eyes.

"What did Ted do?" Cena folded his arms over his chest.

"Uh...he got dust in his eyes," Evan explained.

Cody turned around again, eyes normal. "Falend left early. She wasn't feeling well."

John quirked an eyebrow as if he was trying to decide if they were telling the truth about anything at the moment.

"Yeah, she didn't look so good," Evan added. "She was breaking out into sweats."

Finally, John nodded. "Do you want me to clock in early or just wait till one?"

"Just wait till one."

John nodded and went to browse the books. Evan and Cody shared a look.

…

Taker, Kane, and Vickie placed themselves around the caged animal. Chanarong hissed and growled. The three began to chant causing Chanarong to howl and thrash about. The house shifted a bit as if in discomfort.

The others in the home came out of their rooms or respective areas looking around.

Alex looked to Jack. "What the fuck was that?"

Jack shook his head.

The sounds of howling caused the men to run to the railing of the top floor and scanned the area below. Yoshi looked up from the foyer. The doors flew open and Falend marched through the foyer and to the office. The men watched with shock.

"Stay here," Randy commanded as he ran down the stairs.

Falend pushed passed Big Show. He stared down at her and looked to Randy. He followed after the young man. Falend burst through the office doors, eyes set on the cage that was glowing. Chanarong was frantically trying to get out. The woman made her way to him, but the force of their magic slowed her. Falend reached her hand out, flesh starting to burn. She pushed through and punched the cage. The top dented and she pried it open. Falend grabbed Chanarong and held him to her chest. He nuzzled into her touch.

The three magic users stopped and stared at her. She glared back at them and pushed passed Randy and Show.

Taker growled and followed after her. "You will not leave here."

She reached the foyer just as his hand clamped down on her shoulder. A tall, very pale red-headed man stood in the foyer in front of five white clad individuals. They wore robes and a hijab with only their eyes showing, gloves, and moccasins.

The man shook Yoshi's hand. "I'm Stephen Farrelly. You may call me Sheamus. I'm here to escort the Guaritori."

Relief washed over Taker's face. He let Falend go and strode over to him. "I'm Undertaker. We've been expecting you."

Sheamus shook his hand. "Sorry for the delay. Fucking TSA bullshit. They would like to rest first before going to work."

Taker turned to Yoshi and nodded.

Yoshi led them upstairs. One stayed behind and stared at Falend. The other four waited at the top of the stairs watching. The one beckoned Falend to follow. She hung her head and did so and they disappeared upstairs. Sheamus rubbed his chin before following after them. The Hunters stood around, looking at each other.

Taker looked to Kane and Vickie. They made their way back to Taker's office. Jeff stared after the three, crossing his arms over his chest.

Taker stared at Vickie and Kane. "So?"

"That cat is no ordinary cat, but the girl...I got nothing," Vickie said.

Kane replied, "I know. She walked into the ritual and I got nothing also."

"That cat is not a familiar," Taker said. "Far from it."

Kane and Vickie nodded.

Randy walked in. "Okay, what's going on?"

The three looked up at him.

"First, you asked for our help in gathering information about Falend. We have been doing that. There's nothing, but we haven't given up. Second, the house starts to shift. Third, there was this howling. Forth, she barges in here and rescues a cat. Fifth, one of the Guaritori invites her to stay," Randy ranted. "What the fuck is going on?"

"That cat is either a magic user in disguise, a user that's been cursed, or a reincarnated magic user," Vickie offered.

"We sensed a presence earlier and pinpointed it to the cat," Kane explained. "We decided to rip it apart. Try to see what lay beneath."

Randy nodded. "And Falend?"

"Seems like an ordinary woman," replied Taker. "The ritual is designed to read anything and everything."

"She walked right into it," Randy recalled.

The three nodded.

"Did you get the information that you were looking for?" Randy questioned.

"No, she was in the ritual briefly, so we got very little," Taker expressed.

"Why did one of the Guaritori invite her?" Randy wondered.

"Only they will know," Kane said.

Randy nodded and turned his gaze up to the ceiling. "I wonder what they're doing."

Falend sat in the middle of the bed as the Guaritori looked over her hand and body while Chanarong licked himself. Sheamus leaned against the wall watching everything. He tilted his head at the ease the healers had taken to the woman. Most of the time, the Guaritori preferred to not touch anyone until the healing rituals began.

A knock came.

"May I help you?" Sheamus answered.

Alicia stared up at him. "I was wondering if I could see the Guaritori?"

Sheamus looked to them and one nodded. He stepped aside to her Alicia pass.

The young black woman stared in awe at the Guaritori. "Sorry to intrude, but I just wanted to see you."

They nodded. Falend stared off into space while the feline still licked himself.

One stood up and walked to her. S/he cupped Alicia's face and brought her forehead to its own.

{"You are troubled?"} s/he asked.

Alicia nodded.

{"Fear will just hold you back."}

"But I don't want to hurt anyone," she said.

{"It is understandable, but do not fear something what is yours."}

"How can I stop fearing?"

A chuckle came from them all.

{"With time, fear will subsided. Try to understand your new found power."}

"I will," she said. "Thank you."

S/he let Alicia go. The young woman waved and left.

The one that stood up went back to fussing over Falend. The black woman looked them over and slowly got up to leave.

"Where ya goin'?" Sheamus asked.

"Home," she replied. "Come, Chanarong."

The cat jumped off the bed and followed.

Sheamus watched her leave and turned back to the Guaritori, who sat looking up at him.

"Rest now," he urged.

The all nodded and went to lay down.

Sheamus looked to the door, rubbing his upper lip deep in thought.

Falend walked down the hall, passing doors. She stopped at Drew's door and stared at it. She sighed as she looked to Chanarong. He nodded. They moved on and stopped at Mike's door. Chanarong rubbed against her leg.

"I know, I know," she sighed.

Randy sat in his room, massaging his temples.

Punk stared at him, chewing on his lip ring. "What's going on? Is it the voices?"

"The voices are silent," Randy said. "I'm just getting a headache."

Punk moved to him and massaged his shoulders.

"That feels good."

The Dampyr kissed the top of his head. "What else is on your mind?"

"Falend...the Guaritori...Mike..." He sighed.

"It'll be okay," Punk mumbled. "Do you want me to..."

Randy looked over his shoulder and saw the fangs. He stared straight ahead. "I'll think about it."

Punk nodded and continued to massage.

Alex and Jack lay in Jack's bed watching a movie. The giant had his right arm wrapped around Alex's waist.

Jack looked at Alex and smiled.

Alex rolled his head back and stared at him. "What?"

"Just...admiring."

Alex snickered. "Don't you think it's weird that there hasn't been a supernatural occurrences in awhile?"

Jack nodded. "I don't understand it."

"In a way...it's a good thing." Alex turned his attention back to the movie.

"It gives us time to get Mike back. I'm surprised that Falend was able to leave here alive after barging in like that."

Alex nodded. Jack tightened his grip and went back to the movie as well.

John held Drew while he took a nap. He gazed down at him and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed the top of his head.

"Soon, Mike will be up and about," John whispered. "He'll find the answers to your problem. I know he will."

Yoshi stared at Chris and Edge while they researched and read. The men would gaze at each other from time to time but go back to their task. Yoshi rolled his eyes. _They're fighting again, _he thought. _It's going to be hell for us all._

Show and Vickie sat in her room playing chess. Vickie smiled at him and he would nod. She was winning and liked to flaunt that fact. Show did not mind. He just wanted some company.

Kane ravaged Alicia's mouth. She kissed him back with the same eagerness.

Kane broke the kiss first. "Why so happy?"

"I talked with the Guaritori."

"Oh."

She nodded. "She...he told me that with time my fear will go away. I should try and just understand my power."

Kane nodded. "I'm glad that you're happy now."

"Me too."

They kissed each other tenderly this time around.

Jeff and Matt worked out in the gym. Each men in their own world.

Evan was dropped off by Cody. He wandered to his room and took a shower. He dressed and went to see Taker in his office. He poked his head in and saw the large man pouring over a book, his glasses perched on the edge of his nose.

"Taker?" Evan called.

Taker looked up.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Only when I read." He took them off. "Whatcha need?"

"I was wondering if I can sleep with you again tonight."

Taker clenched his jaw and slowly nodded.

Evan smiled broadly.

"Do you play chess?" Taker asked.

"I'm not good at it, but I do play."

"Care for a game?" The Deadman stood and walked to the set board.

Evan nodded and followed.

Sheamus watched over the sleeping Guaritori. His mind wandered to the Falend woman and her cat. He racked his brain, searching for a memory. He could have sworn that he knew her from somewhere but could not put his finger on it. Sighing, he pulled out a tattered bible and began to read.

…

_"Hey, buddy. It's Matt. Got some good news for ya...they're here. The Guaritori are here. You'll be healed and up soon." Breathing._

_ "Man, we miss you, Mike. Jeff's been sulking about not having a friend to play video games with. He has me...I'm his brother. Whatever. Something strange happened today. The house shifted or something. I'm not talking about the foundation settling. I'm talking about the house actually moving and then, there was this howling. Falend came bursting through the doors and went straight to Taker's office. Then everything settled." _

_ A long sigh. "Taker and Kane want us to look into her life. They believe that she may be related to some Mahala Bellefleur person. She doesn't talk much about herself. No one can find anything about her. I mean, nothing. I know if you were looking into something, you'll find everything."_

_A chuckle. "Can't wait to hear your loud mouth again...and kick your ass at basketball."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Six**

"_Um...hey. I really don't know what to say to you. I've always admired you. I've heard stories about you from the other guys in the Society. I wanted to be just like you. I'm glad that the Guaritori are here to help. I would love to go out on missions with you when you wake up. If you're going to learn, might as well learn from the best."_

…

The healing room was prepared with white candles all around with some floating in the air as well. The Occult symbols shifted and moved around to match Sheamus's instructions. Vickie, Yoshi, and Alicia stood at the far wall while Undertaker carried Mike into the room. He laid him down in the middle of the room on an alter. He moved to where the magic users stood. Kane followed in and stood next to his brother.

Sheamus led the Guaritori in and went to another wall out of their way. The five individuals surrounded Mike and slowly began to circle him. Low murmurs filled the room and the flames from the candles grew bright. They picked up their pace and jogged around and around. Mike began to float in the air as his eyes opened.

The Hunters smiled at this.

Mike blinked a few times and screamed. The blast knocked one of the Guaritori out of the ritual. The remaining four slowed down and Mike dropped to the alter eyes fluttering closed. Sheamus went to the fallen healer; his eyes on Mike.

"What happened?" Taker asked.

Sheamus shook his head as he checked over the healer. He nodded and looked over to the group. "This is beyond their capability."

"What?" Taker and Kane growled.

"You heard correctly. There is something truly wrong with him, something not right. We need a very, very powerful magic user to heal him," Sheamus replied.

"Who's more powerful than the Guaritori?" Vickie asked, not believing what she had just heard.

"A Storm Warden," Sheamus replied. "And there is only one and no one knows who he or she is."

…

Everyone paced the house with their hopes dashed. They thought that the Guaritori could help Mike, could bring him back to them. The most powerful healers their world had failed. Vickie went to the library to do some research along with the help of Alicia and Yoshi. Taker and Kane retreated to the office. Randy held Punk in his arms while Alex and Jack holed up in Jack's room. Big Show went to inventory the weapons as Edge and Adam lay in Edge's bed. John and Drew played video games just as the Hardy brothers practiced even though it was one in the morning.

Evan sat in Mike's room staring down at the older man. He did not know what to do nor say. He sighed. "Hi. I'm Evan. I'm new. People here are really nice. They're worried about you...really worried."

The younger man chewed on his bottom lip. "They told me that you're a really cool guy, that you know everything there is to know about the supernatural world. I hope to pick your brain when you wake up. I feel so lost. I miss my friends and family, but I know that I can't get them involved in this. It would hurt too much if I lost them. Just like the pain the others are feeling about you."

Evan moved closer to Mike. "I don't know how to help you, but I'm going to try my best to figure out how. Okay?"

He stood and patted Mike's hand. He left the room and for a brief moment, Mike's eyelids fluttered and stilled.

Dawn was in three hours and the office was filled with the Hunters plus Sheamus. He stood next to the door with his eyes on everyone.

"What are we going to do now?" Randy questioned, anger dripping from the words. "We got the best healers here and they can't do shit."

"We are looking into that," Vickie stated. "It's just going to take some time."

"Time is what we don't have," Punk said.

"But time is all we have," Taker replied.

Drew had his head on John's shoulder, his face handsome face somber.

Sheamus took note of it.

"Does anyone else besides me and Jack find it strange that no supernatural occurrences has happened since Mike's attack?" Alex inquired.

The question caught everyone off guard. They looked at him and to each other.

Taker sighed. "I've taken notice of it. My only explanation is that the Leylines are no longer being messed with."

"Or this could be the calm before the shit storm," Jeff quietly quipped.

"It could be," Kane said. "But right now, let's just stay focused on Mike."

"What can we do?" Evan asked.

"We've been doing research in this Storm Warden person," Vickie began.

"Who or what is a Storm Warden?" Jack asked.

Sheamus cleared his throat and replied, "A Storm Warden is a very powerful magic user or psychic that is chosen to be the guardian of the veil between this world and the supernatural world. As of late, the veil has been cracking."

Taker closed his eyes.

"You all have been aware of this, correct?" Sheamus looked from face to face.

"Kane and I have," Taker replied. "I was hoping that it wasn't true."

Sheamus nodded. "So has the Society. They've been keeping watch and sending people out on missions to deal with the fractures."

"The Society sent people out?" Yoshi asked.

"They have sent people from the inner circle, not people from the other groups," Sheamus replied."

"Why is there only one Storm Warden?" Alicia questioned.

"Because the others have been murdered," Sheamus answered.

"Shit!" Randy exclaimed. His jaw clenched as his blue-gray eyes searched the ground.

"How do you know this?" Vickie wondered.

"When I'm not escorting the Guaritori, the Society had me looking into their deaths. I've investigated fifty deaths thus far. Same M.O. They are literally drained of their blood and their magic."

"A vampire?" Punk suggested.

"That what it seems like, but there is also one reason for this kind of death," Sheamus said. "Not immortality but long lasting youth."

Taker and Kane looked at each other.

"How many should there be?" Punk asked.

"About a thousand Storm Wardens."

"And there is only one left?" Chris questioned.

Sheamus nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can see into the magic stream. There is a Storm Warden here in the city. I don't know who he or she is, but they are here."

"Is the color silver?" Evan asked almost a whisper.

"What?" Sheamus asked back.

"Is the color silver?"

The Irishman narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

"Cody couldn't determine what that color was for when he searched the stream."

"Why was he searching the stream?" Taker asked.

"The incident yesterday afternoon. Falend wasn't looking so well, so she left early as if in a daze. She looked almost mechanical," Evan explained.

"You don't think the cat..." Kane said to his brother.

"Possible," Taker said.

"What about the cat?" Sheamus asked.

"We preformed a ritual on it to see what it truly was," Taker explained. "It's not an ordinary cat nor an ordinary familiar."

"It might be a powerful magic user in disguise," Vickie offered.

Sheamus nodded. "I don't know if the cat or that woman will be willing to help after your ritual."

Taker grunted.

"We can make them help," Randy said.

"If the cat is a Storm Warden, you'd be dead before you could blink," Sheamus replied. "Or he could shove you into the ghost realm."

Chris, John, and Drew shuttered at the thought.

"What else can we do?" Randy asked heatedly.

"For right now, rest," Sheamus said.

With a begrudged agreement, the Hunters went to their rooms. Some of the couples stayed together while others wanted to be left alone. Evan waited patiently for Taker. He smiled at the young man and they both walked to his room.

"What's on your mind?" Taker asked from his bathroom.

"Everything," Evan replied as he waited for his turn.

"That is a lot."

"You have a lot on your mind as well."

Taker chuckled. "That's because I'm in charge. There's no rest for me."

"How are we going to help Mike?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Evan nodded just as soon as Taker came out. He went in, brushed his teeth, and changed into his pajama bottoms. Taker watched as he exited the bathroom. He took in the young man's lithe and toned body.

"I want to help Mike out so badly," Evan said as he crawled into bed and settled beside Taker.

"I know, but we'll come up with a solution." Taker smiled at him and got comfortable in the sheets.

Evan nodded and scooted closer.

Without thinking, Taker snaked his arm around Evan's waist and pulled him closer. The small man placed his head on Taker's shoulder and blinked several times. Soon, he fell asleep and Taker followed right after.

…

"Is she really off today?" Evan asked Cody over his cell.

"Yup," Cody replied. "She has to have a day off sometimes, you know? What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to her."

"About?"

"Her Occult knowledge. I wanted to see if she could tutor me."

Cody thought a moment. "Not a bad idea. Hey, did the Guaritori heal Mike yet?"

"Um...not yet," Evan lied.

"What's taking so long?"

"I don't know. Do you have her phone number?"

"Yeah. Hold on a sec."

Evan quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pen. He waited for Cody and wrote the number down. "Thanks." He dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Falend. This is Evan."

"Hey...how did you get my number?"

"Um...Cody."

A pause.

"Listen, I was wondering if you could come over and tutor me."

"Tutor you? Over at your place?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Evan thought a moment. "Well, you know a lot about the Occult and I was wondering if you would be willing to teach me."

"Fair. Why your place?"

"I'm more comfortable here."

"Well, I'm not."

"I understand, but I know some of the guys would like to thank you for the cheesecakes."

She pulled the phone away and rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it."

"If you can, come today. Bring your cat as well. I've never seen a cat like that before."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

She stared at her phone and shook her head. She went back to what she was doing. Falend stared at the cloth doll and smiled. The toy had yellow yarn hair, painted on blue eyes and red lips, and its dress was done in seventeen century high class attire.

Chanarong leapt up onto the coffee table and sauntered toward her. He sniffed the doll. "Hm...what is it?"

Falend stared at him.

"Oh...will it work?"

"It should."

"Is it done?"

"I worked on it all night."

The cat nodded. "Are you going?"

"Might as well. You stay here."

The feline nodded and watched as she left. He jumped onto the couch where she sat and curled up into a tight ball to sleep.

Evan hoped that Falend would come and bring the cat. He waited in the foyer looking out of the window. He smiled when he saw her car. He quickly opened the door and stood on the steps. His heart sank when he did not see the cat. He felt a presence behind him and looked. One of the Guaritori stood and watched them. He turned back to his co-worker.

Falend slid out of her seat and stood. She wore tight black leather pants with red tribal symbols running up the sides that stopped mid thigh, a red A-shirt, knee high boots with the same read tribal symbols, and black shades. She carried a black backpack that looked to be full of books.

The Guaritori beckoned for her to follow and the black woman did. She nodded to Evan as she passed. He just stared after them. The two made their way through the house, to the kitchen, and out the sliding glass door. Matt and Jeff looked up from their brunch and watched them.

"What is going now?" Matt asked.

Jeff shook his head.

Evan went up stairs to Mike's room and held his hand. "Well, I got someone here that might be able to help. I know that she's an ordinary human, but her knowledge might be able to fix you." He squeezed the prone man's hand and left, heading toward the kitchen.

Mike's eyelids fluttered and stilled.

Falend followed the Guaritori through the cemetery and to the woods. S/he stopped and turned to the woman. Falend dropped her bag and leaned against a tree. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. The healer reached into his/her pockets and pulled out a rosary.

Falend looked to it. The cross was silver with a black star sapphire set in the middle. The beads of the religious trinket were black and red. It was simple and yet eloquent at the same time.

Falend flickered her violet eyes back to the Guaritori. She pushed herself off the tree and stepped forward. She held out her hand and slapped the rosary out of the healer's hand. They stared at each other before the Guaritori nodded and left. Falend stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at the spot the healer occupied. She wiped her mouth and went to the rosary. Sighing, she picked it up and stared at it. Falend placed it into her pocket, grabbed her bag, and made her way back to the house.

Alicia ran into Kane's room where he lay on the bed reading a book.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"I spied on one of the Guaritori and Falend," she said.

He stared at her.

"I saw that Falend came to the house. One of them beckoned for her to follow. They went to the woods behind the house and the Guaritori gave her a gift, but she refused it. I left when the Guaritori did."

"Why did you follow them?"

"I was curious."

"Do you know what the gift was?"

Alicia nodded. "It was a rosary and it has some power to it."

Kane thought a moment. "You said that she refused it, right?"

"She slapped it out of the Guaritori's hand."

"That's odd. Take me to the location."

Falend stood at the sliding glass door, eyes on nothing. The doors opened and Evan stared at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and entered. "Where do you want to study and what do you want to learn first?"

"We can study in my room." He led her out of the kitchen.

Jeff and Matt stared after them. They quickly cleaned up their mess and followed slowly behind. When they got upstairs, they saw that Falend stopped at Mike's door. She stared at it for a few moments before following Evan. She turned her head to look at Drew's door. The two got to Evan's room and entered. Jeff and Matt sat outside to listen in.

Falend stared at the modest room. There was a bed, a large flat screen mounted on the wall with an Xbox 360 hooked up, a computer desk with chair, a dresser, and pictures of mountains. She sat in the chair, placing her bag down, and stared at him. Evan made himself comfortable on the edge of his bed.

"What do you want to learn?" she asked.

"Everything," he answered. "I want to be as knowledgeable as you or Cody or Ted."

"That's a tall order. Why not just focus on one thing and then move from there?"

"Well, vampires interest me but a term caught my eye recently."

Falend stared at him.

"I was looking through one of the books at the shop. Have you heard of a Storm Warden? The book didn't go into details about them."

Falend studied him for a moment.

Jeff and Matt looked to each other.

"A Storm Warden," Falend began, "is a very powerful psychic or magic user. Most of the time, it's a psychic because they are not tainted by the use of magic. The majority of the Storm Wardens are females because their bodies are well suited to handle the added pressures besides raging hormones."

"Tainted by magic?"

"Using magic tends to leave a scar on the soul."

"Aren't magic users and psychics one in the same?"

"No. Magic users can use and manipulate the forces around them. Psychics rely on the power of their mind to achieve the same if not near perfect affects like magic users."

"How can you tell who is a Storm Warden?" Evan questioned.

"You can't. They look like you and me."

Evan stared at the ground, chewing on his bottom lip. "What are the purposes of a Storm Warden?"

Falend folded her arms over her chest. "They kept the veil between the realms in check."

"Realms?"

She nodded. "There is this realm and the supernatural realm. The supernatural realm can also be divided into their own categories. There's the Soul realm, the Fae realm, the Divine realm, and the Infernal realm."

He stared at her.

"The Soul realm, also known as the Ghost realm, is where ghosts and spirits stay. The Fae realm is for the wee folk like fairies, imps, and sprites. The Divine realm is for all things that are holy like in angels."

"So it's Heaven?"

"You can say that."

"So the Infernal realm is for all things that are evil like demons and devils."

She sighed and said, "You can say that."

"Who can be a Storm Warden?"

"Anyone really. There's no set practice or search for who can be or will be a Warden."

"So, I can be one?"

She stared at him. "Are you a magic user?"

He shook his head.

"Are you a psychic?"

He shook his head again. "Hypothetically speaking."

"Hypothetically if you were a psychic or magic user, then yes."

"How can someone be a Warden?"

"They are chosen."

"How?" he questioned.

Falend shook her head. "No one knows."

"How many can there be?"

"The number varies year by year. According to one document, there were at least ten thousand during the Spanish Inquisition."

"Why was that?"

"Don't know. However, from what I have gathered, the numbers usually stay around thousand but never going over five thousand."

Evan nodded. "How powerful is a Storm Warden?"

"Accounts have stated that a Warden can create a mini sun if he or she wanted to. Others state that a Warden can level an area the size Rhode Island."

"Is that true?"

Falend shrugged her shoulders.

Evan looked at her and asked, "What do you know about Dampyrs?"

Jeff and Matt pressed their ears to the door, eager to listen.

"Most are born male, very few females. They claw their way out of their mothers' womb. There are some cases that some are born naturally."

"Are females stronger than males?"

Falend shook her head. "Those who are born naturally are more powerful than those who claw their way out because it shows that they have more control over their urges and will have a power or two that the others won't have."

"You said that they have more control over their urges. What does that mean?"

"The urge to drink blood."

The brothers' eyes grew wide.

"Those who claw their way out are more blood thirsty even more so than their vampire fathers. They will kill for the taste of blood either human, animal, or vampire."

"They drink vampire blood?"

"Yes. Vampire blood is very, very addictive. It's like a drug."

"What happens to the mothers of those who are born naturally?"

"They die because they are giving their life force to ensure that their child lives."

Evan nodded.

"However, most Dampyrs are killed at birth by their vampire fathers. Only a lucky few are given a chance to live."

"Can female vampires have Dampyrs?"

"No. Human males can't get a female vampire pregnant, but when two vampires mate, she gives birth to another vampire. Going that route means that the vampire is of pure blood. If a vampire turns a human, they are not seen as pure blood."

Evan scratched his head. "This is a lot of information."

"You wanted to learn and you asked the questions."

"I did, I did." He looked at her sheepishly. "Thanks for everything. You think you can teach me again."

She nodded.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat?" He looked at his cellphone. "It's about one now."

"We can do that."

Matt and Jeff scrambled to get up and stood at his door like they were going to knock when it opened. Falend stared hard at Matt.

"Hey," Jeff greeted. "We were wondering if you want to go to lunch."

"Didn't you guys just eat?" Evan asked.

"We didn't eat that much," Jeff replied.

Evan nodded. He looked to Falend and to Matt.

Jeff elbowed Matt and he broke the gaze first.

"They can come to lunch with us," Falend replied.

They began to walk down the hall. She stopped at Mike's door and opened it.

"Hey," Evan said.

She stood staring at him. "It's cold in here."

The three stared at her as she walked in.

"He's been sick," Jeff offered, walking in behind her.

She got close to the bed and gazed down at the sleeping man. Jeff placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him.

"Let him rest," he said.

"I would like to spend some time with him," she replied. "I went out on a date with him once."

He nodded and ushered everyone out.

"Wait for me downstairs."

He smiled as he closed the door.

The door quickly opens again and Evan peered in. "Don't take too long."

"I won't," she said.

He left.

She looked to Mike again and saw his eyelids flutter and still. She nodded. "What the hell did you get yourself into? Was it demons? Or ghosts? Maybe vampires? How about the Fae or the were-creatures?" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that you're laid up here while they worry about you. They can't do anything to help you nor can the Guaritori. Why? Why can't they help you? It's because of what you are. You're no ordinary human just like your friends Randy, Phil, and Evan. I suspect that only Phil knows that fact he isn't human."

She wiped her mouth and scanned his room. She placed her hand on his chest over his wound. "I don't know what the future holds for you or for anyone, but you have to accept the fact that you are who you are and that you can't change yourself no matter how hard you want to. You have to welcome the bad with the good."

Falend left and went to Drew's door. She pulled the doll out of her bag and left it on the floor. She knocked softly and quickly ran to meet the others.

Drew opened his door and looked around. He shrugged his right shoulder and turned to enter his room. He stopped when he spotted the doll. "Emily?" He picked it up and scanned the hallway once more. He gripped the toy to his chest and smiled. "Emily."

Kane and Alicia searched the forest floor but could not find the rosary.

"Maybe she took it," Alicia offered.

"That's what I'm thinking," Kane said as he stood up. "Do you know what kind of power it held?"

Alicia shook her head. "I just sensed that it held power. I'm not Vickie."

He smiled at her. "And I'm grateful for that."

Alicia giggled. "I wonder why the Guaritori gave her a gift."

"Only they know."

She went and hugged him. "What are we going to do about Mike?"

"I don't know, baby, I just don't know."

"Can we find that one Storm Warden."

"Again I don't know. To be honest, this is the first time I've heard of them."

"Me too. I've been searching all the books but couldn't find anything. Even Yoshi couldn't find anything."

"Wow."

She nodded.

"Let's go back then."

"I wanna grab lunch."

"You want to go out?"

"That would be nice."

He smiled down at her as they walked back to the house.

"What are we going to do, Randy?" Punk asked.

"I don't know, babe," Randy answered.

"How are the voices?"

"Quiet."

Punk went over to him and knelt before him. "Really?"

Randy nodded.

"Do you think that it has to do with the Guaritori?"

"They've been quiet since they got here."

"That's good."

"It's good now, but when they leave..."

"Let's not think about it."

Randy nodded.

"Let's go check on Mike."

"Okay."

They quickly kissed and walked out of Randy's room.

"What do you think about this Storm Warden business?" Punk asked.

"I have no thoughts on it. I could care less."

"But it could be our business soon."

"It could, but right now, my mind is on Mike and how to help him."

Punk nodded and opened Mike's door. Randy entered first and stopped. He fell to his knees, jaw dropping. Punk's eyes grew wide as tears rolled down. Both men stared with no words passing their lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Seven**

Randy and Punk stared into Mike's room, tears falling from their eyes. They tried to work their mouths to say something, but nothing came out.

Ice blues stared back at them. "Hi," Mike greeted.

"Sweetheart," Randy breathed.

Mike smiled at them.

Punk helped Randy up and they walked over to him. They climbed into bed with him; Punk on his left and Randy on his right. Both men touched and caressed Mike, making sure that he was real, that he was awake. Mike giggled at their feather touches. Randy cupped his face in his hands and gently kissed him. He turned Mike to Punk and the Dampyr kissed him as well.

"We were so worried," Randy whispered.

"I'm sorry," Mike said as he lay his head on Punk's shoulder.

"Why is Mike's door open?" Morrison asked. He stopped and stared at Mike. "Mikey? Mikey!" He ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. He scrambled to him and hugged him.

People came running. Their mouths dropped. Taker and Kane pushed their way through. When their eyes fell on him, they smiled.

"I'm sorry that I worried everyone," Mike said.

"How is this possible?" Vickie asked.

"Let's not question it," Taker said. "Let's just be happy that he's awake. Someone go and tell the Guaritori that he's awake and that they may leave whenever they feel up to it."

Alicia nodded and went to the guest room. She knocked.

Sheamus opened the door and stared at her.

"Mike's awake," she said. "We thank you for all that you have done. You may leave whenever you wish."

Sheamus looked to the healers. One stood, left the room, and went to Mike's room followed by Sheamus and Alicia. The healer walked over to the blond. Randy moved out of the way for s/he to examine the blond. The healer lay his or her hands on him and stared into his blue eyes. The Guaritori turned to Sheamus and nodded.

Sheamus nodded as well and scanned the room. He looked to Taker and said, "Someone very powerful was here."

"No one came in his room all day that I know of," Vickie said.

Everyone agreed.

"Let's not worry about it," Mike said. "I would like to talk with each of you privately."

Everyone smiled.

"Taker, please, you're first."

Taker stayed while everyone left. He took the seat near Mike's bed and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Very tired," Mike replied. "I'm glad that you consider me to be like a son."

Taker stared at him.

"I would like you to know that I think of you as a father. I feel honored that you want to train me in the funeral business. I would like to learn."

Taker nodded. "You heard everything."

"I did." Mike fluffed his pillows and leaned back in them. "So, Punk and Randy are getting along?"

"It was adorable, but don't tell them that."

"Your secret is safe with me. I can't believe Randy was being kind to Punk."

"Believe it."

Mike stared at Taker. "I think you two will be here long after I and the others pass, but I will continue your legacy if anything should happen."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Mike smirked. "Could you please send in Kane."

Taker nodded and left.

Kane walked through the door and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Can I call you 'Uncle Kane' from now on?" Mike asked with a broad smile on his face.

Kane bellowed in laughter. "I will kill you if you do."

"Fair enough. I'm sorry to have worried you guys."

"Shit happens."

"I know it does. I put myself in that situation and I knew better, but I went out by myself. When I saw Punk, I just got so angry."

The large man stared at him.

"It will never happen again."

"Good, because if you do, I will kill you myself."

"Love you too, man. Go ahead and send Vickie in."

Kane nodded and went out of the room. A few minutes past and Vickie entered. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"It's okay," Mike cooed. "I'm fine."

"I was so worried," Vickie said as she wiped her eyes.

"I know." He studied for her and said, "Thank you for all that you have done and you're not weak."

"I am."

"No, you're not. You have your skills. You make the best potions and spells and can do it in a pinch."

"But I'm not like Alicia or Yoshi."

"That doesn't matter. You have your own gifts and I'm proud of that. You should be too. Don't compare yourself to them. Just because your magic is not on the same level as theirs, doesn't make you less powerful. You are their leader. They look up to you as much as they look up to Taker and Kane."

Vickie smiled.

"Never doubt yourself." He winked. "It's very unbecoming."

She giggled.

"I would like to see Randy."

She smiled and left. Randy ran into the room and stared at Mike. He slowly made his way over to the blond and sat down on the edge of the bed. He lowered his blue-grays before going back to meet ice blues.

"I missed you," Randy whispered.

"I know. I missed you to," Mike replied. "How are the voices?"

"Quiet. I think the Guaritori has something to do with it."

"But that won't last long."

"Now that you're awake..."

Mike smiled.

Randy scooted forward and cupped Mike's face with his calloused hands. He caressed both cheeks as he stared into his lover's eyes.

Punk walked in and they look to him. Randy beckoned him forward and the Dampyr compiled. The three sat staring at each other. Mike linked his hands with Randy's and Punk's and the two linked their hands together.

"We make a strange couple," Mike said.

"We don't care," Punk replied.

"Randy," Mike began, "if anything happens to me, please take care of Punk but don't over do it."

Randy chuckled. "I promise."

Mike looked to Punk. "You have to take care of each other."

"We will...but nothing's going to happen to you," Randy said. "I'll make sure of it."

"Don't make promises. Life has a way of throwing shit in our paths." Mike kissed Punk's and Randy's hand. "You both can't protect me."

"But we can try," Punk said.

"I know." Mike smiled at both his lovers. "Send in Yoshi, please."

They nodded and left.

Yoshi came in silently and smiled at Mike. He pointed to the chair which the Japanese man took.

"What's going with Falend?" Mike asked.

Yoshi looked at him.

"I heard everything."

The Japanese man nodded. "They think that she might be a Voodoo Priestesses by the name of Mahala Bellefleur or related to her."

"A Bellefleur? That would explain the storm."

Yoshi nodded.

"They want us to look in her past to find out anything, but there is nothing."

Mike chuckled.

"No, I've looked and looked and looked. Hell, our system was fried because I was doing research about her. There is nothing."

"Not if I look."

"Good luck on that."

Mike smirked. "So, the Gods' Righteous Hand?"

"We might have one in the city."

"Wow. I would love to meet him."

Yoshi nodded.

"Keep me updated," Mike said.

"I will."

"Is Alicia around?"

"I'll go get her." He exited.

Mike cracked his neck as the young black woman came in. She walked to him and hugged the blond.

"I need...to breathe," Mike gasped.

She released her grip and smiled at him. "Sorry."

Mike slowly got his breathe back and said, "Don't worry about it. So, you and Kane?"

She giggled.

"How is it?"

"It's wonderful. He's such a gentleman."

Mike listened to her gush over her boyfriend. He loved how her eyes twinkled, her never ending smile, her giggles, and her sighs. She began to play with a strand of her hair while she talked. He did not interrupt her; he wanted all the details.

"I'm glad that you're happy," Mike said after she had finished. "So, when's the wedding?"

"Shut up, Mikey."

"Okay, okay." Mike smiled and said, "Go ahead and let Edge know that I'm ready for him."

She nodded and her spot was replaced by Edge. The older man stared at the young blond.

"Christian?" Mike asked.

"We were together for a long time...since we were kids," Edge explained.

"Boyfriend?"

"More like brothers, but we did have relations."

Mike nodded. "You allied yourself with a vampire?"

"Yes and I regret it every day."

"Have no regrets. Just learn from your mistakes and keep going. What about this Lord demon business?"

Edge leaned back in the chair. "Well, Gangrel believes in this demonic Lord that will grant him his greatest desires. In order to call about this Lord, a chosen one must be sought after so the gatekeeper can inhabit his or her body to open the Gates of Hell."

"You think they found this chosen one?"

"That's what Christian told me."

Mike nodded. "Talk with Randy about this gatekeeper and see if there are any signs to pinpoint him or her out."

Edge nodded and smiled.

"If we can locate this person, we'll put them under our protection."

"Thanks, Mike."

"Not a problem. Send Show in, please."

Edge got up and left. Big Show popped his head in.

"Hey, Paul."

"Using my real name?"

Mike smiled. "Fine then. How are you, Show?"

Show took a seat and nodded. "Doing better now that you're awake."

"So, Taker and Kane told everyone about what they really are?"

"A bombshell."

The blond chuckled. "What else is out there, I wonder."

"Let's not." The large man rubbed his hands together. "The GRH..."

"Very secretive and very powerful. If one is here, then we should be grateful."

"But our city isn't small."

"True. Have there been any disturbance while I was out of commission?"

Show thought a moment. "No."

"There you go." Mike smiled at him. "You don't talk too much and thinking too much is a good thing."

"If you say, so."

Mike laughed. "Send in Chris, please."

Show did so and Chris sat, staring at him with tears threatening to fall.

"So, pill-popping, Ben-Gay smearing, walking to school up and down hills for twenty miles in the snow, old fart?" Mike quirked an eyebrow.

Chris laughed. "I can't believe you heard that."

"I heard everything. Really, Chris? Really?'

"Shut up."

"No, I'm going to remind you every day of your life."

"I will smother you in your sleep."

"Try it."

Both men glared at each other until smiles plastered their faces.

"I missed you, kid." Chris squeezed Mike's shoulder.  
>"I know." He grabbed Chris's hand and began to massage it. "Don't worry about Edge. He and I talked. I gave him my opinion. If he so chooses to tell you, he'll tell you. Right now, he has a lot on his mind. He's not cheating on you. He'll be a dead man by now knowing you."<p>

Chris nodded.

"Don't worry, okay? Don't want your blood pressure to act up."

"HEY!"

"JOHN!"

The brunette was in the room instantly and saw Mike cowering in the covers.

"Jericho, what did you do to him?" John asked.

"I did nothing," Chris defended.

"Why is he cowering?"

"Not my fault. He's crazy."

"He's picking on me," Mike said.

"What?" Chris shrieked.

"Leave," John said with a shake of his head.

Mike stuck his tongue out at Chris. Chris chuckled and left.

Mike turned to John. "How's Drew doing?"

"Depressed...now fine."

"Explain."

"Well, he hasn't heard from his Spirit Guide since the attack. Today, a doll shows up and he's doing much better."

Mike nodded. "Thank you. I'll look into it."

"Don't worry about it. Get your strength back up."

"I've been in bed for like weeks now. I need to see Jack."

"I'm on it." John left.

Jack stood in the doorway with hands in his pockets.

"I'm not going to bite," Mike said.

Jack smirked and went in. He took a seat.

Mike studied the younger man and said, "A date is a date be it with a man or a woman. There's no rocket science to it. You go and try to have fun and get to know the other person. If there is a connection, go out on another date and another and another. You don't have to have sex with him, Jack. Just get to know him."

"What if sex comes up?" Jack asked.

"Talk with him about it. Plain and simple. Looking at you both, you'll be more comfortable being a top than a bottom."

"Huh?"

"You'll be the man and he'll take the woman's position."

"Oh."

Mike nodded. "So, he's from the Federation?"

"Yeah."

"Damn. I was starting to like him." Mike rolled his eyes as he chuckled. "Don't worry about what happens tomorrow or in the near future. We will never know for sure. Vickie can give her predictions but sometimes, the outcomes change. I can't tell you what to do when the time comes. It's up to you and him. You know how the Society can be. He might be here for a year or five years. Make the most of it."

"I will."

"Now, go out on a date with him. Don't hesitate."

"I will." Jack stood up.

"I need to talk to Drew."

"Okay."

Soon, the Scotsman was in the seat. He clutched the doll close to his chest.

"Drew, tell me the truth," Mike began. "How are you?"

"Better."

"Who gave you that?"

"I don't know. It showed up. It looks like Emily."

Mike nodded. "May I see the doll?"

Drew looked down at the toy and reluctantly gave it to him.

Mike turned it over in his hands. It looked to be a simple homemade doll. He ran his fingers through its yarn hair, he took off its dress to examine it and the body before redressing the doll, and he sniffed it. "Smells like lilac."

"Emily's favorite flower."

Mike handed it back to him.

Drew hugged the doll.

"Have you heard from her recently?"

"Still no word."

Mike nodded. "I'm sure you'll hear from her soon. I can't guarantee that everything will be just like it was before the attack, but I have a feeling that things will get better."

"I know it will."

"Where's Alex?"

"I'll get him." Drew left.

Mike sat deep in thought. He did not notice Alex sitting in the chair staring at him. The younger man cleared his throat and Mike looked to him.

"The Federation, huh?" Mike asked.

Alex nodded.

"I'm not going to hold it against you. I will hold it against you if you hurt Jack."

Alex stared at him.

"He likes you."

The younger man smiled and blushed.

Mike took note of this. "Me thinks you like him back."

"I do."

"Be careful with him. You'll be his first boyfriend."

"Really?"

Mike nodded. "He's frightened."

"I'll do everything I can to make him feel comfortable."

"I did peg you right."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Is Matt, Jeff, or the new guy here?"

Alex shook his head. "Which is weird."

"I wonder where they're at."

…

The four had enjoyed their lunch and dinner together even though Falend was a bit standoffish. She opened up more to Evan and Jeff and shut down with Matt. They got of the movie theater and made their way to their vehicles. Jeff looked to his phone and noticed that he had several texts. He read through them and smiled.

"Matt," Jeff went to his brother whispering. "Mike's up."

Matt smiled. "Well, this was a great night. We need to get going."

"Cool. I had...fun," Falend replied.

Evan smiled and waved good-bye to her as she slid into the driver's side. She drove off.

"Mike's up," Jeff said excitedly as he bounced up and down in his seat.

"Awesome," Evan said. "Now, I get to meet him."

Matt was about to start the engine but stopped. He looked to Jeff. "You feel that?"

Jeff nodded as he got out of the car.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked.

Matt got out as well and scanned the area.

"Stay in the car, Puppy," Jeff said as the brothers moved around the parking lot, eyes searching.

"Back of the theater?" Matt suggested.

Jeff nodded and they took off. They rounded the corner and saw a large beast feasting on something. Matt and Jeff took out their daggers. The beast whipped its head around to them, blood dripping from its jaws. It was large wolf the size of a small car. It bore its fangs and started to shake. It soon stood on its hind legs and its front paws changed into clawed hands.

Jeff threw two daggers at its chest. The Were-wolf shrugged the assault off. Matt threw his as well and again the creature shrugged them off. Jeff looked to Matt, who nodded. Jeff pulled out more daggers and ran before jumping into the air. He spun around releasing a rain of blades. He landed behind the beast.

The man-animal chuckled and went for Matt. He body slammed the older Hardy, who went flying back fifteen feet. Luckily, he rolled and stood back onto his feet. He looked up in time to see Jeff on the Were-wolf's back. The creature flailed about before ramming backwards into the wall of the building. Jeff let out a scream but held on. The creature rammed again and again. Matt ran with his daggers in hand and drove them into the beast.

The Were-wolf backhanded Matt and rammed into wall one more time. Jeff let go and fell to the ground. More daggers hit its target. The animal looked to where they came room. Evan stood with three daggers in the slits of both hands. He flung them just as the animal charged him. Evan jumped into the air, but the Were-wolf caught his leg and slammed him down onto the asphalt. Evan yelled out in pain but was muffled when the animal grabbed him by the throat. The beast pulled the helpless young man to his feet. It roared in Evan's face.

"Hey, Were-bitch. Let Puppy go," a voice commanded.

Jeff, Matt, and the were-creature looked to the person. Falend stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at the Were-wolf.

"I. Will. Not. Repeat. Myself," Falend said.

The were-creature smirked and laughed.

Falend gave a smirk of her own and held up her right hand. Her index and middle finger were straight while the others were curved down. Orbs of electricity formed around the creature. One moved to its head and sent shocks throughout its body. It released Evan and the other orbs joined in the assault, leaving a very crispy and very dead body.

Falend looked to the men and walked away. Evan stared at the Were-wolf, rubbing his throat. Jeff went to him as Matt went to chase Falend down.

"You okay?" Jeff asked.

Evan nodded.

"I told you to stay in the car."

"Looked like you needed help."

Jeff smirked.

Matt came back cursing.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"I lost her," he growled. "Ordinary human, my ass. No human could do that. Magic user, psychic...hell yes."

Evan sighed.

"We need to get him back," Jeff replied.

Matt nodded and helped their new teammate up. They made it back to their car and drove away in silence.

Chanarong sat watching the whole scene. He smiled and shook his head before disappearing into a puff of black smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eight**

Ted and Cody sat in Mike's room talking and joking about. They missed their friend and his loud mouth, talking to him and hearing his jokes, his laughter and smile. They even missed the twinkle in his eyes.

Taker leaned against the door-frame as he listened to them. A smile played on his face. Jeff, Matt, and Evan squeezed by the Deadman.

"Mikey!" the brothers yelled. They climbed onto the large bed and hugged the blond.

Evan stayed close to Taker.

"I...need...to...breathe," Mike gasped.

The brothers let him go.

"How are you?" Matt asked.

"When did you wake up?" Jeff questioned.

"How could this have happened?"

"Did the Guaritori help you?"

"We have some much to tell you."

"It'll blow your mind." Jeff looked Taker. "We attacked a Were-wolf and Evan helped out."

"As well as Falend," Matt added.

Taker stared at the brothers while Jeff glared at his brother and Evan looked to the ground. Ted and Cody stared at each other. Mike looked from one face to another.

"Repeat that," Taker said.

"Falend MacKane took care of the Were-wolf with some kind of magic," Matt replied.

"I'm so going to kick your ass for the next two weeks," Jeff swore.

"He has to know," Matt growled.

"I don't care."

"Jeff," Mike began, "it's okay. Taker has to know."

Jeff rolled his eyes to Mike.

"It's okay." Mike nodded.

"Are you sure that Falend used magic?" Cody asked.

"Balls of electricity surrounded the Were-wolf and attacked it," Matt said.

"Did you take care of scene?" Taker asked.

"Shit!" fell from Jeff and Matt's lips.

Taker growled. "I'll send Kane." He left to find his brother.

"Are you guys sure?" Cody asked.

Matt nodded.

"Yes," Evan breathed.

Cody looked to Ted, who just stared down at his hands. "Teddy?"

His boyfriend shook his head. "It was nice hanging out, but we need to go."

"Alright," Mike said. "Come back and see me."

"We will." Ted stood up and left with Cody behind.

Jeff scooted off the bed and left the room, throwing a glare over his shoulder at his brother.

"He's going to hate me for awhile, isn't he?" Matt asked.

Mike nodded.

"I like Falend," Evan replied. "What's going to happen now?"

"We have to take it one day at a time," Mike replied.

Ted and Cody got to the door and opened it. They stood there staring at Falend, holding Chanarong.

"Hi," she greeted.

They nodded.

"You're wondering why I'm here?"

They nodded once more.

Taker and Kane came down the stairs and into the foyer, deep in conversation. They stopped and stared at her.

"I need to talk to you...all of you," she said. "And don't worry about the dead dog and half-eaten body. I took care of it."

The brothers looked at each other and back to her. Sheamus stood at the banister staring down.

"When you say all...who do you mean?" Taker asked.

"You, him, the woman, Cody, Ted, Mike, Jeff, Matt, and Evan," she replied. She looked up at Sheamus. "And you."

Taker nodded. He told Kane, "Go get them."

Kane left to retrieve the others while Taker, Falend, Ted, Cody, and Sheamus went to the office. Falend sat in the chair before Taker, slowly petting her cat. The others made themselves comfortable. They were soon joined by the rest. Evan glanced quickly from Falend and to Undertaker.

"I guess you know by now about that little incident behind the theater," Falend said.

Taker nodded. "So...what are you?"

"First things first," Falend began. "Why did you try to hurt Chanarong?"

"Who?"

"My cat."

"He's not an ordinary cat, is he?" Kane asked.

Falend stared at him.

"We wanted to know what he was," Vickie replied.

"Fine," Falend replied.

"Like Falend said, I am called Chanarong," the cat replied.

Everyone stared at it.

"It...talked..." Jeff said.

"My true name, however, is Damon Alistar," he said.

Falend placed him on Taker's desk. He started to lick his paw.

"That can't be," Sheamus replied. "Damon Alistar died three years ago."

"I'm well aware of my untimely demise, but that wasn't me," Chanarong replied.

"Wait. Who is this Damon Alistar person?" Matt asked.

"A Storm Warden," Sheamus replied. "He was murdered...like the others."

"Well, my body was, but not my mind," the feline corrected.

"How did you end up in a cat's body?" Evan asked.

"My familiar, Chanarong, sensed danger and used a spell to switch our minds. He ended up being killed allowing me to escape," the cat explained.

"So, who killed you?" Sheamus asked.

"The Followers of Zaebos," he replied.

Sheamus cursed and started to talk rapidly in his native tongue.

"I don't get it," Cody said. "Who's Zaebos?"

"The Grand Count of the Infernal Realms," Randy replied as he slithered over the railing of the balcony. He strode in, eyes on Falend.

Sheamus stopped and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Taker asked.

"I wanted to know what was going on," Randy replied. "So, I followed."

"Randy," Mike began.

"No, I want answers," he replied, eyes still on the black woman.

"I didn't call you for this meeting," Falend said.

"And I don't give a shit."

Their eyes locked and the tension began to build.

Mike stared at Randy. The blond fluttered his eyes closed and tilted his head back. Randy grabbed the side of his head and grunted out in pain.

"Stop it, Mike," Randy pleaded.

Mike opened his eyes again and their eyes locked.

{"Why did you do that?"} Mike asked. {"She came here of her own free will. We have questions and she has the answers."}

{"I don't trust her,"} Randy replied.

"And I really don't trust any of you," Falend replied.

Randy snapped his head to her as Mike moved his eyes to her.

"So...this Zaebos person?" Evan asked, trying to bring everyone back on track.

"He controls the gateways to the infernal realms," Randy said. "He can open them and close them. Beyond that, not much is known about him except that he is a warrior that rides on a crocodile to battle."

"So, the followers killed you?" Vickie asked.

"Not exactly," Chanarong replied. "They captured me and it was their leader that finished me off."

"That being?" Taker asked.

"Mahala Bellefleur," the cat replied.

Kane and Taker looked at each other.

"Yes, she is alive and well," Chanarong said, "but you can't find her. She finds you. I know for a fact that she was in your dream, Mr. Undertaker."

The Deadman turned his attention to the cat.

"Oh, I know. I know all about you and everyone in this house." The cat smiled.

"Why are you here?" Randy asked, eyes rolling from the cat to Falend.

"I don't know," she replied. "Maybe it's because I saved your guys asses against a Were-bitch." She turned her eyes to him.

"Why did you call it a Were-bitch?" Evan asked.

"Because she was...and the fact that she was in heat. Poor bastard never had a chance," she replied.

"How do you know that?" Matt questioned.

"I know about vampires, were-creatures, ghosts, demons, angels...I make it my business to know," Falend replied.

"So what are you?" he asked.

"Can't you tell?" She looked to him. "A woman."

"Stop," Taker urged. "Please...enlighten us."

Falend sighed, "A psychic."

"Bullshit," Ted replied. "I've examined you and I got nothing."

"Hell, you walked into our ritual and we got nothing," Vickie added.

"When you've learned about and studied amongst supernaturals for much of your life, you tend to learn a thing or two about hiding your presence," Falend explained.

"You've studied amongst supernaturals?" Cody asked.

Falend nodded. "Ever since I was little. My mother thought it was for the best seeing that my dad was away most of the time doing missionary work."

Sheamus moved his eyes to her.

"Of course, then I was shipped off to be with Dad when I was seven because of a big argument between Mom and her dad."

"Did your father know of the supernatural world?" Cody asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"So your father was a hunter?" Sheamus questioned.

"Yeah," she said.

"Which group?" he asked.

"He never told me. He didn't want me to follow in his footsteps. He wanted me to have a normal life," she answered. "Of course, he did let me continue my studies. He always thought that I would be safer not living a hunter's life. Like they say, 'Knowledge is power'. The more I learned, the harder it was to stay away." She chuckled. "Oh, sorry about your computers."

Taker and Kane looked at her.

"Your computers. You were looking into my past," Falend reminded them. "Sorry."

"What did you do?" Vickie asked.

"I sent your boy down the rabbit hole and he landed in shit," Falend simply replied. "My little program fried yours systems. I hate it when people look into my past. It's nothing really interesting."

"So, why the chase?" Randy asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"It makes it seem like there's something there," she said with a smile.

A brief silence fell into the room. Evan took in what she said and was oddly happy. He could now talk to her about anything and everything. Cody was a bit saddened with this revelation but happy that there was another supernatural in the city that he could call friend. Ted was upset because he could not break through her magic and see behind the storm. Taker and Kane still wondered if she was related to Mahala Bellefleur and if so, how could they use her to get the object of their rage. Sheamus still racked his brain on where he saw her before. Jeff was glad that she opened up to them about this truth and he wanted to get to know her a little more. Matt still did not trust her along with Randy. Vickie was stunned at the fact that Falend hid herself so well. Mike knew she was hiding something more but did not want to express it. He figured that he will just corner her later.

"Since you have told us and proven that you are a psychic," Taker began, "you can either join us in our fight or leave the city."

"How about I live as peacefully as I can and not make trouble?" Falend asked. "All I really wanted to do was live here, make money, probably find a man or woman to fall in love with, and stay out of trouble."

Kane replied, "We have a lot of supernatural occurrences here and we need all the help we can get. You either get with the program or leave. If you don't do either, I could always kill you."

"Really? Threats? Really?" She glared at him.

"Sweetheart, it's not a threat," the bald man said.

"You think I'm sort of low level psychic that will either bend or break?" she asked. "Fuck you! I didn't come here to be bullied around. I came here to go ahead and make myself known. If it wasn't for me, Mike would be just another demon buffet. If it wasn't for me, your Spiritualists would be dead. If it wasn't for me, half of your fucking team would have been lost. If it wasn't for me, that Were-bitch would have rip those three apart. Don't you think for one second your threats could or will intimidate me. You have another thing coming. If you ever think about harming me or Chanarong, I _will_ deconstruct your ass."

"A psychic isn't powerful enough to do that," Vickie replied, "no matter how much they've practiced or studied."

"She has done it once before," Chanarong informed.

Falend tilted her head as she moved her eyes from Kane to Taker. "Ten little souls...five in both brothers. Lost little lamps trying to find their way home. Tears of death is their solace. Pain is their love. Both of you are unholy abominations created through perverse science and evil magic."

Taker and Kane stared at her.

"I mean what I said...I can and will deconstruct you if you ever think about hurt me or Chanarong." With that she stood and walked to the door. "Oh, just to let you know, there are some individuals who have taken a liking to your resident Dampyr." She left.

Chanarong sat and stared at Taker. "Don't mind her. We will help when we can, but to ask her for full cooperation..." He smiled. "Anyways, do take care of yourselves. She is watching your dreams."

"Is that woman related to Mahala Bellefleur?" Taker questioned.

"That I cannot tell you," the cat replied. "I am her confidant and she is mine. If you really wanted to know, get to know her. Gain her trust. Her life isn't a bed of roses, you know. It's hard for her to trust people. Of course, Evan there and Jeff seem to be breaking down her defenses. And for some odd reason, Mike has gotten under her skin."

Evan and Jeff smiled at the statement while Mike smiled inwardly.

"Like she said though, a group of people has taken an interest in your Dampyr. Don't know if they have good intentions or bad ones." Chanarong leapt from the desk and sauntered to the door. "Either way, keep him safe and watched at all times." He left.

Everyone sat thinking about what was said.

"Are you really going to kill Falend?" Evan asked.

Kane stared at Taker, who sighed.

"I wouldn't dare, big fellow," Sheamus said. "She has proven herself capable of handling any situation, seeing that she informed us all about what she has been doing. What has she been doing?"

Mike filled him in.

Sheamus nodded. "Well, then. I wouldn't be fucking with her. Seeing that since there is only one Storm Warden left, they will be looking for another one and if I know them and hearing what I just heard, she could be next in line."

"What about the murders?" Cody asked.

"We still need more Storm Wardens," Sheamus replied. "Without them, the veil will be cracked and the realms will collide with each other."

"If that's the case, then the Followers wouldn't need Zaebos," Evan expressed.

"That's true," Randy said, "but not all of the infernal realms can be opened without him."

"So, the killings could be for the weakening of the veil as well as seeking long life?" Vickie suggested.

"That could be it," Sheamus replied.

"Then why mess with the Leylines?" Matt asked.

"That is one way to create a Hell's Gate," Randy and Sheamus answered.

"So, we're dealing with two groups of people that are trying to open up the gates of Hell?" Evan asked.

Everyone sat in silence.

Randy and Sheamus stared at each other. "Shit!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Nine**

Mike lay in bed as his mind took in what was said at the meeting. Falend was a psychic powerful enough to kill the two men that he considered his close family. She was the one that helped them out when the group needed assistance. She was the one that came to their rescue time and time again. So, why was it that she did not want to join in their fight? The black woman proved herself capable of dealing with anything, but she would rather not get involved. Why was that? What was she hiding?

Then, there was the matter of Punk. What did Falend mean that there were some people taking interests in the Dampyr? Was he being watched? Was he being followed and they, the Hunters, did not notice it? Did they know where he lived? What if he was the chosen one?

Mike shot straight up. He threw off the covers and ran to Randy's bedroom. He could hear voices coming from his lover's room.

"So, what do you know of Zaebos?" Randy asked.

"Not fuckin' much," Sheamus replied. "It's not like anyone has called him up before to get an interview."

Randy nodded. "What _if_ there are two groups trying to open up hell?"

"Then, we are in for one hell of a shit storm. We have the Followers. They can weaken the veils enough to call upon the demon. Then, there is this other group that is messing with the Leylines. All they have to do is get them in a precise order and the gate will appear."

"Here's a thought: what if both groups are working together?

Sheamus sat back in his chair. "That is a possibility."

"Think about it, if the Storm Wardens were around they can stop the gate from opening if the Leylines are being messed with. With them out of the way, the veils are weakened allowing the chosen one's body to be easily inhabited and the gate will be stronger and harder to close because of the Leylines."

"A Storm Warden can sense when the Leylines are being tampered with," Sheamus said. The Irishman thought about what Randy just said. "If that is the case, killing the Storm Wardens have to have more meaning than weakening the veils."

"Didn't you say that a Storm Warden's soul can lengthen life?"

Sheamus nodded. "That is not the only reason as well."

"Enlighten me."

"A Warden's soul can also give special powers to different individuals if not used to prolong life."

"Okay, what if Mahala Bellefleur is not only looking to prolong her life, but give her followers an upper hand if anyone were to oppose them?"

"Then, we need a fuckin' army of psychics and magic users to take them down."

Randy sighed. "We don't have an army."

"I'm well aware of that. The Society won't be able to cope as well against them."

"What about the GRH?"

"That is a possibility, but no one knows how to get into contact with them."

"Fuck!" Randy ran his hand over his close shaven head. "What do you know about them?"

"Nothing. No one knows a fuckin' thing about them. There are references about them in Occult books, but that is about it."

The young man nodded. "How do you know about Zaebos?"

"I'm a Demon hunter when I'm not escorting the Guaritori. When I'm not hunting demons, I do what the Society needs me to do like investigating into the murders of the Wardens."

"I've never met another Demon expert," Randy said.

Sheamus nodded. "I've met a few. I can safely say that I like you the best."

"Thanks...I'm not really social."

"I can tell. Neither am I, but when to talking about demons...you get the picture."

Randy nodded. "What do you think about this Falend MacKane person?"

Mike straightened up to listen better.

"She's just a woman who is also a psychic trying to live her life with her cat," Sheamus answered. "I also feel like I know her from some where, but I don't recall where."

"I don't trust her."

"She doesn't give off that trust vibe."

"Hell no."

"Well, you could always send in that Evan or Jeff fellow to find out more about her. Fuck, send in that Mike guy as well."

"I don't want him anywhere near her," Randy growled.

The Irishman stared at him. "She did save his life."

"I don't care...I don't trust her."

Sheamus nodded. "Well, I need to be goin'. Must get up and see about flight arrangements."

"Damn."

"What?"

"Nothing." Randy stood and shook Sheamus's hand. "It was nice talking to you."

"You as well."

Mike knocked on the door and Randy opened it.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Randy asked.

Mike stared at his lover, "I think Punk might be the chosen one."

…

A new work week began and there was slight awkwardness in the air. Falend kept mostly to herself, Evan did shipment, and Cody managed the store. Every so often, Cody and Evan would stare at the black woman and try to say something to her, but end up shaking their heads and going about their business.

Falend looked up from her work as she rolled out the dough for sugar cookies. "You know staring is rude."

Evan jumped at the sound of her gruff voice. "S-sorry."

She grunted and began to cut out the cookies. She placed them on the baking sheet and sprinkled sugar on top before placing them into the oven. "What is on your mind?"

"Um...how does it feel to be a psychic?"

She turned to look at him. "Just like it feels to be a human when I'm not using my powers."

The young man nodded. "Sorry, silly question."

"It's alright."

"Do...do you want to go to lunch with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Not really but okay."

Falend smiled and said, "It was a joke."

"I know."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Bi, huh?"

He nodded.

"Nothing wrong with being greedy." She stared at him. "You think you can man the ovens while I work on the system."

"Sure."

Falend smiled again and went to work on the computers. She unloaded two boxes and started to assembly both new computers. She wanted to get them ready for her work later on that evening.

Ted came in followed by John. Both men were in deep conversation. John smiled and went to clock in.

"What were you two talking about?" Cody asked with a smile.

"I'm thinking about making John full-time," Ted answered without looking his boyfriend in the eye.

"But I thought we were going to make Falend full-time."

"Things change."

Cody stared at his boyfriend.

"What?"

"You ass!" With that Cody stormed out of the shop.

Ted sighed and shook his head.

"Hey," John greeted.

"What's up?" Falend greeted back.

"Nothing much. Ted's thinking about making me full-time."

"That's good."

John watched her assembly the computers. "What are you doing?"

"When the store closes tonight, I'm upgrading the computers. If I have time, I'm thinking about setting up security cameras and such."

John nodded. "Impressive."

"Yup, yup."

Evan got out all the cookies and clocked out. He waited for Falend in the cafe area. "Where's Cody?"

Ted shook his head.

John came out and looked at Ted. "Did Cody leave?"

"He went for a walk or something."

Falend came back out and went over to Evan. "Ready?"

The young man nodded. "Bye, guys."

"Later," said John.

"Bye," said Ted.

The two walked out.

"Man, she's something else," John replied.

Ted looked at him.

"She's upgrading your computers."

Ted slowly nodded and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

…

Cody walked the city like he did time and time again. He wanted to clear his head and calm down. The young raven-haired man could not believe his boyfriend. They had discussed making Falend full-time and Ted went behind his back to talk to John about the position. She was like them after all and she had a lot of information about the supernatural world. Also, Cody liked the young woman and came to understand why she hid herself from everyone. Most of the time, Cody wanted to hide too, but to hide, he would have to give up on his true self, he would have to deny the magic that flowed within him. That was something he could not do.

As he walked, three individuals followed far behind keeping an eye on him.

Cody came to a restaurant and decided that a bite to eat would help. He walked in and spotted Falend and Evan. He smiled and walked over to them.

"May I join you?" he asked.

They nodded.

Evan stared at his menu trying to decide while Falend studied the man.

"What did Ted do this time?" she asked.

"That obvious?" Cody grinned.

She nodded.

"It's nothing."

"It has to be something if you're not at the store."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"May I take your drink order, sir?" the waiter asked.

"Um...strawberry lemonade," Cody ordered.

The man nodded and left.

Falend handed Cody her menu and she leaned her head back. She caught sight of the three individuals.

"So..." Evan began.

"So," she said.

"What does your parents do?"

"My mother was a Voodoo priestesses and my father is an Irish missionary priest for the Catholic church."

Cody looked up from the menu as Evan stared at her.

"What?" they both said.

She nodded. "Strange, huh?"

They nodded.

"Love can be a strange thing, but they couldn't be together. Dad doing his thing and mom not wanting to leave her home. He came back and visited when he could."

"Why did your mother send you away?" Evan asked.

"Because of her father. He didn't like my dad much," Falend replied.

The waiter walked over with Cody's drink and refilled the others. "Are you ready to order?"

They placed their order and went back to talking. Falend was mindful of what she told them and kept an eye out for the three individuals.

…

Christian sat in a meditative state. Even though he was in a trance, he could feel eyes on him which caused him to smile.

"I found him," Christian said as he slowly opened his eyes. "I've found our brother."

"You found our brother?" Gangrel asked.

Christian nodded as he turned to the vampire. "And he is as beautiful as ever."

Gangrel sat down in a chair. "Really?"

"Yes."

The vampire smiled. "I wish to see him."

"You will soon...I promise. I will bring him to you."

"I know you will." Gangrel leaned forward. "Come to me. I want to see him now."

Christian crawled over to him and laid his head on the vampire's lap. Gangrel ran his fingers through the man's blond hair.

"Show me," Gangrel cooed. "Open your mind to me."

The pupils in Christian's eyes dilated as he stared into nothing. Gangrel gazed down at the man and his own mind was filled with the image of Edge. The vampire smiled.

"He is as beautiful as ever," Gangrel breathed.

Christian nodded as he blinked, his eyes going back to normal. He looked up at Gangrel, who smiled and gazed at him lovingly. The vampire bit into his wrist and brought the slowly dripping blood to the man. Christian stared at the crimson liquid as he licked his lips. He brought his mouth the the wrist and lapped up the blood until he began to suck.

Gangrel closed his eyes and tilted his head back, enjoying the feel of Christian's mouth sucking the blood from him.

"Enough, my child," Gangrel said as he pulled his wrist away. He licked his wound close. He looked at Christian and saw a bit of blood still on his lips.

Gangrel leaned forward and licked Christian's lips clean. Christian parted his lips and the vampire's tongue whipped inside of the warm crevice. Their tongues danced and stroked each other. Gangrel pulled away as he caressed the man's cheek.

"Where are the others?" Gangrel asked.

"I dismissed them for the night," Christian replied as he nuzzled into the touch. "I wanted to be alone for awhile."

The vampire nodded.

"Lay with me," Christian begged. "I haven't felt you for awhile."

"I have business to deal with first," the vampire said.

Christian gazed up at him, eyes filled with disappointment. "Okay."

"I'll be back around midnight and I will stay with you."

The man nodded.

"Until I leave, just lay your head on my lap."

The man smiled and did so, enjoying the feel of Gangrel's touches.

…

Cody slowly walked back to the shop. He enjoyed his afternoon with Falend and Evan, talking, getting to know each other, and joking. Now, it was night time and he needed to get back to the shop and talk to Ted. He felt bad for leaving his boyfriend like he did, but he was upset and needed to clear his head.

A hand covered his mouth and he was dragged into an alleyway.

Serena came into view and stared at the young man as he struggled in Luke's grasp. Joey stood beside Serena as he looked the over Cody.

Joey brought out a knife and went to stay near Cody. He brought the blade to the man's throat. "Scream and you die."

Luke took his hand away.

Cody whimpered as he stared at the two in front of them. "What do you want?"

"You know a friend of ours," Serena began. "Punk."

Cody stared at her, eyes becoming wide.

"Where is he?" she questioned. "Where does he live?"

"Wh-why?" Cody asked. "Why do you want to know that?"

"That's our business to know," she growled.

Luke tightened his grip making Cody yelp. The noise cause Joey to press the blade against his throat. Cody closed his eyes as tears rolled down.

"Hey!" a voice called. The sounds of footsteps came toward them.

Flashes of metal could be seen. A dagger hit Serena in the shoulder. She gripped it and looked at the person who threw it. Evan came into view and he threw another dagger. This time, Serena ducked.

Evan pulled out more and took aim.

"Scatter!" Serena exclaimed.

Luke pushed Cody toward Evan and the three fled. Evan caught his friend and pushed him aside to take chase. Cody rubbed his throat and stared down the alleyway. He decided to follow and ran after the man. He came to the end and saw nothing. He turned back and saw Evan sitting on the ground, back against the wall breathing hard.

"Evan!" Cody called. The young man went to his employee. "Evan." Cody slapped the older man's face.

Evan opened his eyes and Cody was taken back. Violet eyes stared back at him. Soon, the image of Evan melted away to reveal Falend.

"Falend?" Cody breathed.

"Hey," she replied.

"Wh-how?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I knew they were up to no good." She tried to get up but fell back down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just tired."

Cody looked her over before he helped her up. "We need to get you some help."

"Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it. You're my friend."

Falend smirked as she shook her head.

"Come on. I got ya."

He led Falend out of the alley and toward her car.

"Don't worry. I know who can help ya," Cody stated as he drove.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Ten**

Cody drove to the Hunter's home and got out quickly. He ran to the passenger side and pulled the door open.

Falend shook her head. "I don't want to be here."

"Tough," Cody said. "They can help you."

She chuckled. "Right."

"Don't be like this."

The door opened and Kane stared at them. "What is going on? Why is she back?"

"She needs help," Cody stated.

"I do not," Falend protested.

"She's being stubborn," the young man added. "I thought the Guaritori could heal her."

The black woman pushed Cody away every time he reached for her.

"Stop being stubborn," he commanded.

"Leave me be," she said. "I'll be alright."

The bald construct looked on with amusement. He did not know if he should help the young man or just stand there and watch. Shaking his head, Kane went over and tapped Cody on the shoulder. The young man moved out of the way. Kane leaned in and took a hold of the young black woman, who fought him. He threw her over his shoulder and strode to the house.

"I'm going to put her in one of the spare rooms," Kane stated as he walked up the stairs.

"Put me down," Falend said as she pounded his back with her fists.

Kane threw her onto a bed and smiled. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

Jeff and Matt came to investigate.

Kane looked the brothers. "Go fetch the Guaritori."

Jeff nodded and left.

Cody took a seat and sighed. "Sorry."

Falend glared at him as Sheamus and Jeff came back. Mike and Randy were behind them.

Sheamus came in and looked her over. "You're exhausted. That's all."

"Told you," she said to Cody.

"You're power is always on," Sheamus stated. "It's good to shut it off once in awhile."

"I like having it on," Falend said.

"But it's draining you."

"I ain't dying."

The two stared at each other. Sheamus folded his arms over his chest and she did the same.

"Falend, just shut it off," Cody pleaded. "I'm grateful for your help, but you can't kill yourself through exhaustion."

"What?" Matt and Randy said.

"Um..." came from Cody.

"Codes..." Mike said.

"I was attacked," the younger man replied.

"By who?" Kane asked.

"These people that are looking for Punk," Cody explained. "Evan...so I thought, came to my rescue. It was actually Falend disguised at Evan."

"How many were there?" Mike asked.

"Three," Falend replied. "Two men and one woman."

Mike looked to Randy, who stared back at his lover.

"Can I go now?" Falend asked.

"No," everyone said.

She stared from one face to the other.

Sheamus patted her shoulder. "You need to rest."

"I can do that at home," she replied.

"You're staying here," Jeff insisted. "Besides, we're going to need descriptions of the three who attacked Cody."

Falend huffed. "I knew I should have just went home."

"You like me too much," Cody replied.

"You sign my paychecks," she replied.

"Hey!" Cody protested.

"It's true. Ted does the scheduling and ordering of everything. You do the paperwork and payroll."

"Touche," Kane replied.

"Rest," Sheamus replied. He ushered everyone out. "I'll check on you in a few hours."

Falend waited five minutes before climbing out of the bed. She went to the window and tried to open it. She looked up at the ceiling. "Really?"

The house groaned and settled.

She rolled her eyes and went back to bed.

…

Ted closed up shop and stood talking with John.

"What did you do to Cody?" the older man asked.

"Nothing," Ted replied.

"He didn't come back to work. That's not like him."

Ted nodded. "He's upset with me."

"About?"

"Falend."

John folded his arms over his chest. "Let me guess, he wants Falend to have the full-time position."

Ted nodded.

"Well, she deserves it...more than me."

The younger man stared at him. "How can you say that? You're learning quickly and I don't feel comfortable with her closing up by herself some nights. This isn't the best area of the city."

"She looks like she can handle herself."

Ted shook his head as his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. "Hold that thought." He answered, "Cody, where are you? You're where? Okay. What?" He listened for a moment. "Okay. I'm on my way."

John stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Cody needs me to pick him up."

"Well, that's good. He's talking to ya again."

Ted nodded. "Um, we're going to have to change the schedule around a bit."

"What's going on?"

"Cody was with Falend. She's really sick."

"That's odd. She looked fine today."

"Apparently, she passed out on him. Exhaustion."

John nodded. "Well, I've been watching her bake and I know that Evan has as well. We can pick up the slack until she gets rested."

"Thanks. I need you to work a full day tomorrow. You think you can handle it?"

"Sure. Is she at the hospital?"

"She's at home," Ted lied.

"She shouldn't be by herself."

"You know how she is."

John nodded.

"I gotta go."

"See you tomorrow."

John watched as Ted climbed into his car and drove off. The older man thought a moment and walked down the street towards Falend's apartment building. When he got there, his nose flared. He wandered the building until he stopped at her door. The man knocked. The only answer he got was a meow.

He knocked again. "Falend?"

Again a meow.

John looked around around as he placed his hand on the doorknob. He muttered something and the door unlocked.

"Falend?" he called as he slowly entered.

Chanarong went to the man and he rubbed up against John's leg.

"Hey, buddy!" John greeted. He knelt down and picked the cat up. "You're heavy." John looked at the cat and his smile wavered a bit. He scanned the modest living area. "Falend?"

John made his way to the bedroom. The bed was made and a small cat indention was left.

"Odd," John breathed.

"Meow," came from Chanarong.

"Are you hungry, buddy?"

John went to the kitchen. He placed the cat onto the kitchen counter so he could look for cat food. When he did not find any, he looked in the fridge.

"What does she feed you?" John wondered out loud.

He saw some raw tuna and he pulled it out. Chanarong meowed and stood on his hind legs with his paws in front like he was begging.

"Oh, you get real food. Does she cook it or let you eat it raw?"

Chanarong sauntered over to the rice cooker and rubbed against it.

"What? Does she give you rice as well?"

The feline meowed.

"Okay."

John got his cat bowl and scooped out a spoonful of rice. Chanarong patted his hand.

"Another one?"

The cat rubbed against the cooker.

John gave him another spoonful. He cut up some of the tuna and gave the meal to the cat on the counter. Chanarong eagerly ate while John placed the tuna away. He petted the cat while he ate as he thought about Falend. The cat kept its eyes on the man.

Chanarong licked his chops and began to clean himself. John took his bowl and washed it before putting it down next to the water bowl.

"I wonder where your mother is," John said.

The feline meowed and jumped down from the counter. It went to the bathroom and used its litter box before going back to the bedroom to sleep. John heard the toilet flush and went to investigate.

"Wow, a kitty toilet," John breathed. He looked to the cat. "Your mom must love you."

Chanarong opened up one eye and closed it again.

John looked around the bedroom and his nose flared. His eyes fluttered to a close. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he went to the window. He took in the night before leaving.

The cat sat up and purred. _This is getting interesting._

…

Mike knocked on Falend's door. When he got no answer, he pushed it open and found her bed empty. The blond sighed and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked as he walked over to him.

"Falend's gone," Mike answered.

"Falend was here?" Evan looked in.

"Cody brought her."

"Where is Cody?"

"In Taker's office." Mike turned and walked down the hall.

Evan followed behind. "Why are they here?"

"Cody was attacked and she helped him. He brought her here because she collapsed or something."

"What?"

The doorbell rang and Mike went to see who it was. "Teddy."

"Mike." The man entered. "Where's Cody?"

"In Taker's office."

His friend thanked him. "Hey, Evan. There's going to be some schedule changes. With Falend out of commission, you and John are going to have to do all the baking seeing how you two watched her and she taught you some of her recipes."

The man nodded and watched as his employer walked to the office.

"Do you think she went home?" Evan asked.

"Her car is still here," Mike replied. "I'm going to talk to Vickie."

"May I come?"

Mike smiled at him. "Of course."

The two went searching for the older magic user, who was in the library. She looked up at them as they approached.

"I need you to find someone," Mike said.

"Okay," Vickie said as she closed the book she was reading.

"Falend was brought here, but she is no longer in her room," Mike stated. "I need to know where she is."

Vickie nodded and pulled out a bag from her pocket. She threw the stones out onto the table. Yoshi looked up when he heard the rocks hit the table. He came over to watch what she was doing.

"She is still here," Vickie said. "She's in the cemetery."

Mike nodded. "Thank you."

He turned around and left with Evan right behind. Vickie gathered her stones and went to follow. Yoshi shrugged his shoulders and went as well. The four wandered the cemetery looking for the young woman. Kane saw this from Taker's balcony.

"What are you doing?" Kane asked.

"Falend's missing," Vickie stated. "I saw that she was here in the cemetery."

Kane looked to his brother, who was talking to Ted and Cody. Kane turned his attention back to the group and jumped down. He went to them and helped in the search.

Evan found Falend sitting against a tree. He slowly walked over to her and knelt down. He smiled at her as he stared at her. "You purr in your sleep."

Mike and the others spotted him and they went over.

Yoshi looked around. "Is there a cat around here?"

"It's her," Evan stated.

They stared at her for a few minutes.

"Enough of this," Kane said as he reached down.

"Wait," Vickie replied.

"Why?" Kane asked.

"Look," she said.

They all stared at Falend. The plants slowly wrapped around her as the tree opened its bark up to take her in.

"What's going on?" Evan asked.

"I don't know," Vickie stated. "I mean, I know those who are druids often sleep in trees and such."

"But she's not a druid," Mike replied. "She's a psychic."

"I know that," Vickie said.

"Then, what's going on?" Evan asked again.

"I've read that very powerful druids and magic users who need to rest from using very powerful spells would sleep in anything natural...like a tree, the earth, water..." Mike stated.

"Again...she is not a druid nor magic user," Vickie said.

They watched as the tree closed around her.

"What do we do?" Evan asked.

"Tell Taker," Kane replied as he walked away.

The others looked at each other and followed.

Ted and Cody got up to leave when Chanarong appeared out of thin air.

"Hello," Taker greeted.

"Hello to you too," the cat replied. "Seems like my mistress is here. I came to check up on her."

"She's in the guest room," Taker explained.

The cat nodded. He looked to the two. "You have a very faithful employee. John, is it?"

"What about Cena?" Ted asked.

"He came to check up on Falend."

Ted groaned. "I didn't think he'll go and check up on her. Sorry."

"At least, he fed me before he left for home," Chanarong replied.

Kane came in through the bookcase followed by the others.

"What's going on?" Taker asked.

"Falend wasn't in her room," Mike explained. "She's in the cemetery."

"In a tree," Yoshi added.

Taker quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, she must be really drained," Chanarong replied.

"But she isn't a druid or magic user," Vickie said. "Why would she need to rest?"

"She has been helping non-stop," the cat said, "and she hardly ever sleeps. And just because she's a psychic doesn't mean she can't employ the uses of another group's methods to help her along. Of course, she could have just asked Alicia or the Guaritori for assistance."

Kane glared at the cat at the mention of his girlfriend.

"How is Alicia doing?" Chanarong questioned.

"Fine," Kane said through clenched teeth.

"Has she come to terms with her new found powers?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything," the cat replied. "It was Falend that had to push her along to open that door. If not, she and the two Spiritualists would have died."

"What?" they all asked.

"Yes. We both saw that she has something within her that will be great. Falend had to do it. I don't think you would want to put down your friends if they turned."

They stared at him.

"Will Alicia be okay?" Kane asked.

"She'll be fine. No need to worry. Well...unless you're undead."

Kane and Taker looked at each other.

"So, how long will Falend be out?" Cody asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not sure," Chanarong answered. "Like I said, she's been helping non-stop and she hardly sleeps. It could be for a few days, a couple of weeks, maybe a month."

Cody and Ted sighed.

"Since she is sleeping in a tree, she might be up and about tomorrow."

"That's good to hear," Evan said. "I don't think I can make cookies as good as hers."

…

Gangrel slid in and out of Christian as he stared into the man's dark lust filled eyes. The man's lips were parted and soft moans came from them as sweat glistened his body.

"You are very beautiful," Gangrel purred. He kissed Christian's cheek.

Christian smiled. "I'm...not as...beautiful as...Edge."

"You both are beautiful."

Gangrel snapped his hips hard and a load moan erupted from the man beneath him. Gangrel did it again causing Christian to arch his back in ecstasy. The vampire stared at the pulsating vein in his human lover's neck. Gangrel bit his upper lip, trying to control his urge to taste Christian. It had been so long since he tasted his lover's blood, six months to be exact. His blood was tasty, intoxicating, just like Edge's. He wanted to wait until he could taste the both of them together just like in the old days.

The vampire quickened his pace and watched his lover. Christian squeezed his eyes shut as the his climax approached. He gripped Gangrel's forearms and wrapped his legs tightly around the vampire's waist, drawing him deeper. Christian came onto his stomach without being touched. A few pumps later, Gangrel emptied himself in his lover. He stared down at Christian, who gazed lovingly up at him.

"I love you," Christian raggedly whispered.

"And I love you," Gangrel replied before placing kisses all over Christian's face.

He rolled onto his back, pulling Christian with him in an embrace. The man traced the vampire's chest absentmindedly while Gangrel stroked his back.

The door opened and in walked the three. Gangrel took in Serena's bandaged shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We got into a fight," she stated.

"The person?" Gangrel asked.

Christian lazily gazed upon them.

"A possible hunter," Joey stated. "The way he threw his daggers suggest training."

Gangrel nodded. "Glad to see that you are all safe. You may retire for the night."

They nodded and left the two alone.

"We knew that there were hunters in the city," Christian said. "What did they do to gain his attention?"

"They're young," Gangrel stated. "Who knows?"

The man nodded and looked up at Gangrel. They kissed before Christian settled down to sleep.

Gangrel felt no need to sleep. His mind was plagued with what Christian asked. _What did they do?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning, Jack stared at Alex while he slept. A smile played on the gentle giant's lips. He slowly got out of Alex's bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He stood underneath the hot waters as it rinsed the night away. Arms wrapped around him.

"Why did you leave the bed?" Alex groggily asked.

"I didn't want to disturb you," Jack replied.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Jack chuckled. "I wanted to look up some things that we could do today. I asked you out on a date a long time ago, so I decided to make a day out of it."

Alex kissed the giant's back.

"That-that feels good."

"Do you want me to do it again?"

Jack nodded and Alex kissed his back again.

"We might want to stop."

"Okay."

Jack turned around and began to lather Alex's body. He enjoyed the feel of the man underneath his fingers. Alex moaned at the touches. Jack grinned and it was his turn to get a wash. Both men got done and dried off before deciding what to do for the day. Jack would glance at Alex's naked body and smiled to himself. Alex would also steal glimpses of the giant and thought about naughty things that they could do to each other. They soon got dressed, informed Taker of their leave, and left to spend the day together.

…

Randy kissed the top of Mike's head and well as Punk's. He lay in bed in the middle as usual, wondering what they could do for the day as a couple.

"You think loud thoughts," Punk mumbled into Randy's chest.

"Sorry," Randy apologized.

Punk shook his head as he tried to wake up.

Mike began to stir. "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to decide what we could do as a couple," Randy said. "Just the three of us."

"I know what we could do," Punk said with a smirk.

Mike chuckled.

"We could go to the city and walk around. It's been awhile since we did that," Punk suggested.

Mike and Randy stared at him.

"What?" he asked. "It was just a suggestion."

"I know," Randy said. "Is that what you want to do?"

Punk nodded. "We can go to that art gallery, eat at the Indian restaurant, go to the mall to the arcade, hang out with Cody and Ted at their store..."

Mike and Randy stared at each other and smiled.

"I take that as a yes...?" Punk smiled at them.

They nodded.

All three men climbed out of bed to prepare for the day.

…

Edge snapped his hips quickly. He enjoyed the look of pleasure on Chris's face while he made love to his boyfriend. The moans and groping finally pushed him over and he spilled himself inside his lover. He panted as he gazed down at the older man.

"I love you," Jericho said.

"I love you too," Edge replied as he pulled out with a hiss. He lay beside Jericho and stared up at the ceiling. "Do you want to do anything today?"

"Go out," Jericho replied. "I want a smoothie."

Edge nodded. "We can do that. Right now, I just want to lay beside you."

Jericho rolled over and kissed Edge. "I would like that."

…

Evan sat staring at the tree that held Falend. He wanted to be there when it released her. He heard a twig snapped and he scanned the area. Jeff came in view with Matt. They carried a basket with them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Evan questioned. He stood up staring at them.

"Same could be asked of you," Matt replied.

Jeff laid out a blanket and started to unpack. "You need to eat."

Evan nodded as he sat down on the blanket. He took his sandwich and slowly ate.

"So, why are you out here?" Matt asked.

"I want to be here when she wakes up," Evan answered.

"It could take a week," Jeff said.

"It could, but I'm hoping that it isn't the case," Evan said. "I want her to wake up now."

Jeff laughed and stared at him. "I see you're not the only one that has a crush on her."

"Huh?"

"Mike...and me."

Matt looked at his brother. "What?"

Jeff smirked.

"You too?" Evan asked.

Jeff nodded.

"Why?" Matt inquired.

"Because she is the first person that I couldn't read," Jeff simply replied.

Matt stared at his brother. "Well, she is a psychic and kept her powers up."

Jeff nodded. "Which is odd. Even psychics give off an energy source."

"That they do."

Evan listened to the brothers talk as he looked at the tree.

…

"So, you'll be staying for a little longer?" Taker asked Sheamus.

The Irishman nodded. "I let the Society know of the situation and they decided that we are to stay here for the time being."

"Do you think they fear a battle might break out?"

"Yes. You're going to need all the help you're going to get."

Taker thought for a long moment. "Will they be sending us reinforcement?"

"I can't tell ya. We might be on our own."

Taker sighed and leaned back into his chair. "I did _not_ want to hear that."

"That's the reality of the situation."

"I know." He looked to the Irishman. "What do you think of Falend MacKane?"

"Just a woman trying to live her life."

"Do you think she will fight with us?"

"Maybe...if she wakes up on time." Sheamus folded his hands into his lap. "Did you think Ted and Cody will be able to fight?"

"They will if we ask them. Cody is not much of a fighter though. He can cast spells for defense. Ted...he's pretty good."

Sheamus nodded. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

…

Alicia, Vickie, and Yoshi went over spell and potion books.

"Are you sure about this?" Alicia asked.

"Yes," Vickie replied. "We need to get ready."

"You think they'll attack?"

"Yeah," Yoshi replied. "I don't see them stopping anytime soon. The veil is weakened, the Followers have killed all but one Storm Warden, and people are after Punk."

"What?" Vickie and Alicia asked.

"Cody told me that some people are after Punk. Cody was attacked and they wanted to know where Punk lived," Yoshi answered.

"Why are people after him?" Vickie wondered.

"He is a Dampyr," Alicia stated. "Maybe they want him to use him. Dampyrs can sense other vampires. Punk is special in that he can drink a vampire's blood and get extra strength and speed."

Vickie nodded. "We have to deal with that as well."

Show came into the room with a box. "Here's some more ingredients."

"Thanks, Show," Vickie said.

He nodded. "Preparing, I see."

"Just in case," Yoshi replied.

"Yeah, I've been inventorying and ordering more weapons and ammo."

"Looks like everyone is doing something," Alicia said.

"Never know what can happen," Show said. "I need to get back. Kane wanted to train with me."

"Be careful," Alicia and Vickie said.

"Aren't we always?" Show laughed and left.

"I'll start making more healing potions," Yoshi said.

…

Drew and John were watching Kane get ready for his match with Show. Drew had his head in John's lap and the older man played with his hair. The Scotsman had the doll held tightly to his chest.

Show made his appearance and the two large men began to wrestle with each other. Kane was able to threw Show a few feet away from him, but Show got back on his feet and went after the construct.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Better," Drew replied.

"That's good. I was getting worried about you."

Drew shifted so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad that I get to worry about you for once."

The Scotsman smiled up at him.

Morrison leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, who eagerly kissed him back.

"I love spending time with you," Morrison said as they pulled apart.

"You just like taking care of me," Drew stated.

"I do."

"If you two are going to get all lovey-dovey, do it in the house," Kane said.

The young couple laughed and shook their heads.

"Sorry," Morrison said.

"We'll be good," Drew promised.

The construct rolled his eyes and went back to training.

…

The couples that went out for the day ended up going to the same place for lunch. They talked and enjoyed themselves. They decided to go to the arcade to have some more fun. Alex and Mike played some DDR, Jack wanted to win a prize for Alex and went about earning tickets, Randy and Edge played some racing games, while Punk and Jericho decided that House of the Dead 2 was for them. They of them played different games and switched partners every so often.

Jack stood behind Alex as he and Edge played Tekken Tag Team. Alex lost and turned to Jack with a smile on his face.

"I got you something," Jack said.

"What?" Alex asked.

Jack presented him with a stuffed panda bear.

Alex smiled and hugged the bear to him. "Thank you."

The gentle giant shoved his hands into his pocket as Alex kissed his cheek.

Christian and his crew walked by the arcade and stopped. He looked in and smiled. Edge was talking to Mike while Punk, Randy, and Jericho were shooting hoops.

"Boss?" Luke spoke.

"Not yet," Christian replied. "We will follow them."

Serena nodded, eyes on Punk.

The group left and went to the Witches' Brew. They ordered drinks and dessert. Some sat in the cafe area while others browsed around the store.

Cody was happy to see his friends out and about. He made conversation when he could. The group got to met Cena. Jericho and Edge had an instant attraction to the man.

Soon, night fell and the group went to the Indian restaurant. They ordered their food and talked. Edge excused himself so he could get a breathe of fresh air. He stood enjoying the cool night.

"Edge," Christian called.

The man looked to the voice. "What do you want?"

"Who would have thought that you would know the chosen one?" Christian said as he came out of the shadow.

Edge rolled his eyes and began to walk away. He felt a hand grab his arm and he was yanked back.

"We will be coming with us," Christian said.

Joey placed a gag over Edge's mouth while Luke held him.

"Soon, we'll get the chosen one," Christian said. "Gangrel wants to see you first."

The group walked to the back of the restaurant where Serena waited for them in a van. Christian opened the back door. A growl was heard and he looked around. He caught the glint of a amber eyes before they disappeared.

The van dipped down and Christian stared into the eyes of a large cat, twice the size of a lion. It had a mane like a lion and very dark coloring of gold with black stripes running down it's body. It's tail ended in a tuft of black fur.

The cat looked to the men holding Edge and leapt towards them. The animal knocked the men down. It grabbed the gagged man by the back of his pants and carried him away up the wall of a building. It disappeared over the roof.

The group watched on.

"What was that?" Serena asked.

"That was a were-creature," Christian answered. "We must report this to Gangrel."

The group climbed into the van and drove off.

The cat let Edge go and stared at him. The man took off his gag and stared at the creature. The animal chuckled and ran off into the night. Edge looked around and ran his hands through his hair.

…

Gangrel stood by the magic users as they chanted around a crystal that stood seven feet tall that gave off a white glow. Smoke swirled around them as the fires roared. The vampire nodded and left. He walked down a hallway and into another room.

The room was the sized of a basketball court and built out of stone. Pillars of stone lined both sides of a dip in the middle of the room. The dip looked to be like an empty pool. There were slits that were one foot wide and six feet tall in the walls to allow air into the room.

Mahala stood in the dip as she watched her people set up a stone cross.

"Everything is almost ready," she told Gangrel.

The vampire smiled. "Good, good. What else do you need?"

"Enough blood to fill this," she said as she waved her hands around her.

"Human or animal?"

"Human."

Gangrel nodded. "I can get them here within a week."

"Good." She turned to look at him. "Once they have been acquired, we can call upon our Lord. Then our Lord will call upon your Lord."

Gangrel smirked.

She stared at him. "Are you pleased?"

"I am...I am. My family will be whole again and my Lord will be here." Gangrel laughed and walked out.

Mahala went back to her supervision. "Soon...very soon."

…

The group made it back home and Edge immediately went to his room. Jericho slowly followed. He wanted to talk to his lover, but he did not want to push him. The others stared at each other not knowing what to do. Alex and Jack went to Alex's room while the other couple went to Mike's.

"What do you think got Edge so bothered?" Punk asked.

"I don't know," Mike answered as he pulled off his shoes.

Randy was deep in thought, his body on auto. He stripped and laid down. He was soon followed by Punk and Mike. Mike lay on Randy's right and Punk on his left.

"I had a good day," Punk replied.

"That's all that matters," Mike said. He leaned over and kissed him.

Edge paced his room, trying to get a handle over what had happened to him. Christian tried to abduct him, he said that the chosen one was one of his friends, and a were-creature saved him.

Jericho watched the young man.

"I have something to tell you," Edge said. "Don't be mad."

Jericho nodded.

"I was almost abducted."

"What?"

"Something saved me. A were-creature saved me."

Jericho sat in silence. "You have to tell Taker."

Edge nodded as he stood still. "Will you go with me?"

The older man stood and took his boyfriend's hand. They walked to Taker's office and Edge knocked.

"Come in," Taker said.

They entered and took a seat.

"How can I help you?"

Edge looked at Jericho, who nodded. He related his past, his encounter with Christian, and the failed abduction.

Taker stared at him for a long time. He took in what he said and mulled it over. "So there is a were-creature in this city that helped you out? I can deal with that. You were in serve to a vampire? We all make mistakes. The chosen one is in our group...who?"

"I don't know. I know that it was just me, Chris, Randy, Punk, Mike, Alex, and Jack that were out today. We were all there when the battle with the vamps went down. Only Punk and Mike were seriously hurt," Edge replied.

"What if it's Mike?" Jericho questioned.

"What if it's Punk?" Edge asked. "Hell, it could be you for all we know."

Jericho chewed on his lower lip.

Taker shook his head as he stood up. He made his way to the balcony to look out into the night. "Okay, we'll inform everyone of what happened and what was said."

"Fine," Edge said.

"Let's not worry about it tonight," Taker said. "I'll call a meeting in the morning. Dismissed."

Jericho and Edge left their boss with his thoughts.

Undertaker sighed and turned his eyes to the moon. For a brief second, it shimmered and turned black before going back to normal.

"Shit," he breathed.

"I know," a voice said.

He looked to his right. "Evening...Chanarong."

"They're almost done. They're almost ready," the cat informed.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing much until they attack."

"Someone already did."

"So, they are after Phil and Adam...didn't see that coming," Chanarong truthfully said.

Taker nodded. "Who is this chosen one?"

"Couldn't tell you. I do know that Zaebos is a very handsome man. He looks human. He has blond hair and normally blue eyes. He's a fighter, a warrior."

Taker thought of the young men in the house.

"It could be any one of them."

The man sighed. "What do you know of this were-creature that Edge was telling me?"

"It's a rare one."

Taker stared at him.

"Most were-creature have forms like wolves, lions, foxes, gorillas...never two breeds in one. It's a Were-Liger. Half-lion, half-tiger."

"So, should I be worried about it?"

"No...he poses no threat. He helped your friend out. He might even help in the fight if you can find him."

"We need all the help we can get."

"That you do."

Taker looked to the cat. "Do you think Falend will help?"

"Think...maybe. Know...maybe. If it is dire enough, yes."

"This is dire."

"Then she will help...if she wakes up."

Taker ran his hand through his hair. "I was afraid of that."

Chanarong hissed and disappeared.

"Fear...you have fear," Mahala's voice rang out. "So surprising."

"What do you want, woman?" Taker asked.

"Oh, just checkin' up on my child and just to let you know that this world will come to an end."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can...and because they should pay for their crimes against my family and because this world should be ruled by people like me."

"I will stop you."

She laughed. "No one can stop me."

Taker growled and went back into his office. The doors closed automatically. The house groaned and settled down.

"She's partially right," Chanarong replied as he reappeared. "No one can stop her...except for..."

"Who?"

"A Storm Warden or an member of Gods' Righteous Hand."

"You're a Storm Warden."

Chanarong shook his head. "I was a Storm Warden. My mind is in a cat. I have a cat's body and a cat's soul. I cannot do what is needed of me any longer."

Taker stared at him.

"There is a Storm Warden in the city. They don't know that they are one. The Consul appointed the Warden before they were killed."

"What?"

"The Consul is dead. Mahala saw to that. No more Consul...no more Wardens. The Society doesn't know that the Consul no longer exists."

"What's going happen?"

"I don't know. When they find out, they'll try to recreate the Consul...which is difficult."

"How do you know about this?"

Chanarong stared at him. "They were the first group I went to to let them know what was going on. All of them were dead."

"Why didn't you tell the Society?"

"I tried," Chanarong replied, "but look at me."

"Do you know who the new Storm Warden is?"

"No, but I can tell you that you have unique individuals living here."

"Punk is an interesting young man."

"So is Randy, Mike, and Evan."

Taker stared at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"I sense a great power in all three of them. It will one day awaken, but not soon. Not in time to help out in what is to come."

Taker nodded. "We are out-numbered. The Society isn't going to send anyone to help us. Their powers would come in handy."

"That's fine," the cat said. "We have each other. Prepare as much as you can. Day and night if need be. Protect Adam and Punk. The brewing storm will soon rage."

"There is no turning back, is there?"

"No, there isn't. We have to go forward, head first into the storm and pray for the best."

Taker took hold of his phone and sent out a text. The two sat in silence with thoughts of the future.

The tree holding Falend shook and opened itself up. Branches from another tree reached out for her. The wooden arms took hold of her and brought the black woman within itself. The wind blew hard causing the leaves to shake. Amber eyes watched the scene. The striped beast walked toward the tree and laid down at the base. It moved its eyes to the moon to watch the storm clouds gather in the sky.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter in 'The Hunter Series.' Will Falend wake up? Who is that Were-Liger? Will Edge and Punk be abducted as well as Mike? What did Chanarong mean about Randy, Mike, and Evan having powers? Is one of them the last Storm Warden? **Stay tuned for _The Raging Storm_.****

**A/N 2: I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, fallsangel06, and SarahsaDork, y'all are awesome. **  
><strong>**


End file.
